Faint Heart
by forthright
Summary: AU. Sometimes puppy love grows up, maturing into something steady and true. Kohaku has quietly admired his big sister's best friend since they were kids, but he's having trouble finding the courage to tell her so. Kohaku x Kagome.
1. Head Over Heels

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this pleasant little story universe... especially for the one who's bound to discover that 'faint heart never won fair lady'. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a small story with small chapters, mostly written for the prompts at **inuyasha et al**, a Live Journal community that celebrates minor characters and alternate pairings. Updates will be bi-weekly at best, since that's their contest schedule. This romance is not in a hurry, and neither am I. Consider yourself warned! ::wink::

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 2, 2010.

* * *

**Head Over Heels**

Their remote village was famous... even legendary. Everyone in Japan knew about the tribe of demon slayers who lived high in the mountains. Of course, they didn't actually _slay_ demons anymore; peace had been established between the two populations for nearly two centuries. Still, the taijiya were acknowledged as the world's foremost experts on demonkind. Records that had once been used to train exterminators were now used to foster greater understanding and respect.

Kohaku loved their mountain home, tucked away though it was from many modern conveniences. He loved the ever-changing mists that trickled through the forests in autumn, the still hush of snow that piled up to the eaves in winter, and the shy woodland flowers that peeped through the leaf mold in springtime. But this was summer, and summers in Midori were something else.

Every year, their village was opened to guests who came to learn more about the old ways. Kids with spiritual powers had summer camp. Fighting monks tested their mettle against young demons who were eager to prove their superiority. Old women taught herb lore, and old men traded tales that grew more fantastic with every pass of the sake bottle. They even got their share of tourists. Curiosity seekers and photographers snuck in all the time, hoping to catch a glimpse of an otherworldly people who were powerful, mysterious, and often beautiful.

For the most part, Kohaku kept to himself during the busy season, watching the excitement from the sidelines, but in the year that he turned nine, he received his first challenge. Every summer, some newcomer would get it into their head that the fastest way to impress their peers was to defeat a local. Up until now, Sango had defended their clan's long and proud history, and Kohaku _really_ wished it had stayed that way.

"You can choose first," offered his opponent magnanimously.

"Thanks," he muttered glumly. Knees wobbling, he jumped from stone to stone, picking his way towards the two big rocks that jutted from the middle of a swiftly-rushing river. It was a favorite sparring place for the monks, and the only reason it wasn't _technically_ off-limits for Kohaku was because his parents knew he'd never go near it. He couldn't swim.

Taking his position on the upstream rock, Kohaku turned wide, brown eyes on the camper who was itching for a fight, automatically assessing the older boy's stance, reach, and balance. Physically, his challenger had the advantage, for Kohaku was small for his age; but size wasn't everything.

"You ready?" taunted the boy whose name he didn't even know.

Raising a makeshift bamboo staff, Kohaku gave a quick nod. He wasn't particularly worried. He _could_ fight; they _all_ could. Taijiya children were taught the basics right along with potty-training, and most could handle a staff by the time they could handle their chopsticks. However, that didn't mean Kohaku _liked_ fighting. So he resorted to an old gambit for avoiding conflict; he ended the fight before it could properly begin.

The boy never knew what hit him. With one thrust Kohaku had him off balance, and in the next instant, he swept his opponent's feet out from under him, sending him ass over teakettle into the river. A cheer sounded, and Kohaku turned to see his twelve-year-old sister walking along the riverbank. Sango raised her fist victoriously and grinned at him, and he gave her a crooked little smile in return. For a moment, his attention was caught by the person next to her. _That must be the new girl Father was talking about. She's a miko... or will be. S_omething about her seemed familiar.

Meanwhile, his vanquished rival managed to swim back to his rock and was struggling to pull himself out of the river. Kohaku leapt lightly to the second stone and knelt, extending his hand. "No hard feelings?" he offered politely.

"Think again," he sneered as he took Kohaku's hand, then used the grip to jerk the younger boy off his feet. With a yelp of surprise, the taijiya pitched into the river.

Icy panic coursed through Kohaku as the current spun him away. His eyes, ears, and nose filled with water, and he couldn't remember which way was up. Light and dark spun crazily, and his heart pounded so fast, he thought it might burst. It seemed to go on forever; then suddenly, he bumped into something, and he was jerked upwards by his hair.

"Gotcha!" triumphantly exclaimed a girl's voice.

Coughing and sputtering, Kohaku clung desperately to his savior, but she firmly turned him around and wrapped her arm around his slim shoulders, keeping him afloat. "I've got you," she promised. "Don't panic, you'll pull us _both_ down!"

There was not much else Kohaku _could_ do, so as he heaved air into his aching lungs, he latched onto that one arm and tried to relax. The river was still carrying them downstream, but she expertly cut across the current, aiming for shore. When her feet scraped the bottom, she dragged him to his feet and supported him through a clumsy scramble onto one of the big boulders that lined the rushing river. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked kindly as she lowered him onto the sun-baked stone.

Kohaku dumbly shook his head. What had happened—or _almost_ happened—was only just sinking in, and he drew up his legs and hunched his shoulders miserably. Freckles stood out against his pale face, and he began trembling uncontrollably. She dropped down beside him and slipped her arm around his shoulders for comfort. "I saw what that other guy did... _such_ a cheap trick," she remarked indignantly. "You were _great_, and he was a total jerk."

"Th-thank you," he managed weakly.

"When Sango hollered that you couldn't swim, I was furious! It all happened pretty fast, but I told her I would _definitely_ reach you in time. And I was right!" She bent her head to catch his eye. "Your name's Kohaku?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm Kagome." The girl gave him a small squeeze and chatted on. "Sango'll probably be along any minute. I'm pretty sure she's beating the tar out of the idiot who dumped you into the water."

He cracked a tiny smile. _Yeah, that's Sango, all right_. Her temper was cataclysmic. "She'll come," he acknowledged quietly. To be honest, he was surprised she hadn't found them yet. Peering blankly at their surroundings, he murmured, "We went pretty far."

"Yep! This river's deep... and fast. I'm just glad there weren't any rapids."

"Those start around that bend," he revealed, pointing towards the spot where the water disappeared behind a stand of trees.

"Really? Wow... just in time, huh?" Kagome replied with a shaky laugh.

That's when Kohaku noticed how rattled she sounded, and he stole a glance at her face. With her free hand, she distractedly pulled at her bangs, tousling them so they fluffed out as they dried. The rest of her long, black hair was plastered to her back, and once more, he thought there was something familiar about her face. "Have you been here before?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. This is my first time, though I'm not sure I should have come here at all," she replied with a wan smile. "That old miko has been giving me all kinds of tests, and I'm _horrible_ at everything."

"Father's mentioned you," Kohaku offered. "He said Kaede-baba thinks you're something special."

"He told you that?"

The boy shrugged. "I hear stuff."

"So you're an eavesdropper?" Kagome asked lightly.

"Not on purpose," he defended. "People sometimes forget I'm there."

"Well... I'm glad _someone_ thinks I'm special," she said with a sigh. "I certainly don't feel like it. The other girls are way more advanced than me."

Kohaku solemnly studied Kagome's face. She obviously had courage, which was essential. The rest of what she lacked could be learned. "Do you _want_ to improve?" he asked.

"Of _course_!"

"Then we'll teach you," he said simply. "It's what my people do, and we're very good at it."

Kagome's next smile was slower in coming, but it was braver, brighter, and maybe just a little bit beautiful. It turned his ears pink. Perhaps it was gratitude. Perhaps it was fate. Who can say what teaches the heart to soar? In any event, on that momentous day, at the tender age of nine, Kohaku Yamauchi fell in love.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al and their prompt for Week #11—Kindness. 1,393 words.


	2. Silly

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this summer afternoon... especially for the thoughtful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 13, 2010.

* * *

**Silly**

Kohaku Yamauchi didn't like city girls. They complained about silly things. They giggled about silly things. They got upset over silly things. It had long been his opinion that these foolish creatures didn't belong in Midori, but during his ninth summer, Kohaku was forced to reevaluate his stance. Kagome Higurashi was a city girl.

"Hit the mark!" she begged, letting another arrow fly... into the bushes.

Afternoon shadows were lengthening, and most of the campers were enjoying their free time down by the river; however, Kagome had slipped away to the archery range. Using his _kageboushi_ as an excuse, Kohaku tagged along. Father had given the sickle and chain to him earlier that spring, and he needed more practice with it.

"This time for sure!" Kagome pled, sending another arrow whizzing towards the target. It actually nicked the corner, which was something of an accomplishment.

Plucking a blade of grass, Kohaku held it up to eye level and squinted over the line it formed. _Her form is sloppy. Her draw wobbles. She releases unsteadily. Wide to the right this time_, he calculated. Sure enough, it was.

Kagome watched her last arrow veer into the woods and sank to her knees with a growl of frustration. "I am _such_ a disaster!" she grumbled. Fixing him with a pleading look, she asked, "Do you know what I'm doing wrong?"

The young taijiya was actually pretty impressed. Even through she was a city girl, she wasn't complaining... but asking the right question. He rolled to his feet and strolled over; crouching down before her, he reached over and gave her arm a poke. "You need stronger arms."

"And how's _that_ going to happen?" she pouted.

He shrugged and said, "Keep practicing. It's the only way."

"Though so," she sighed. "I suppose _you_ could hit the target?"

With a sidelong glance at the bow, he said, "Not without an arrow."

"If you _had_ an arrow," she pressed.

"Yeah."

Kagome looked like she might cry, and Kohaku shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't fair to compare their skill levels. He was born to this, and she was just a beginner. _Girls sure are silly. _Thinking fast, he checked his pockets and came up with a whet stone, a ball of string, and a pocketknife. Supplementing these with a couple of smooth stones, he cast about for at least one more item. "Say... can I borrow your shoe?" he asked. "I'll give it back."

She glanced from his face to her foot, then back again. "Erm... sure?"

Kohaku accepted the sandal and stood, then backed up a couple steps for good measure. He tested the weight of each item, then said, "Watch." Swift and sure, he tossed stone and shoe, ball and blade, and sturdy, sun-browned hands kept them looping through the air. The summer before, he'd learned that skills honed for battle were just as good for clowning, and he stole a glance at Kagome's reaction. Her amazement melted into a smile, which he shyly returned. Adding a simple trick, he deftly tossed her sandal higher than the rest, and as it flipped towards the blue sky, the city girl giggled over his silliness. But that was okay; that was the whole point.

Slowly, one by one, Kohaku tucked away his things, slipping them back into the pockets they'd come from. Finally, he let the stones drop back to the ground, and Kagome applauded. "Where did you learn to juggle?" she asked eagerly.

"A kitsune taught me," he answered, bashfully returning her shoe.

Her eyes widened. "I've never seen a kitsune before."

"You will soon," Kohaku promised. "They always come for the summer."

"Wow... I still can't believe it," she murmured. "I've never actually _seen_ a demon before... well, except for on television."

Kohaku hooked his hands in his sash and regarded her solemnly. "That makes us even."

"Huh?"

He shrugged a little and admitted, "I've never seen television." When Kagome giggled again, his ears turned pink.

Kagome stood and shouldered her bow, then asked, "Could you _really_ hit that target?" He poked at the dirt with his toe and nodded. "Show me?"

"You're out of arrows," he pointed out.

"Use that thing... with the chains," she suggested.

Slowly reaching for his _kageboushi_, he said, "I'll have to get closer. This weapon's range is shorter."

"Sure!" she agreed.

Kohaku's heart gave a nervous flutter as he judged the proper distance and took up his position. Since over-thinking a strike was the surest way to miss, he didn't give himself any more time to worry about missing in front of Kagome. Giving the chain a confident flick, he hefted the sickle's familiar weight, then sent the blade spinning towards the target, burying it dead center.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed. "You make it look so _easy_! You and Sango are _so_ amazing!"

_Wow. _Lots of people _said_ they were impressed with a taijiya's hard-earned skills, but it was often in a backhanded, you-make-me-sick way. The villagers' superiority was one of the silly things that city girls got upset about, but Kagome's excitement rang true. "I practice _a lot_," he mumbled, rubbing his freckled nose.

"I'll practice, too," she promised. "Like you said, I need to get stronger!"

That was the day Kohaku's heart learned that love could have more than one reason to be. As he helped Kagome search through the shrubbery for stray arrows, he pondered this new idea... and wondered how many more reasons he might find.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al's Prompt #12—Disaster. 909 words.


	3. Lifelong Attachments

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this round of introductions... especially for the one with freckles. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 27, 2010.

* * *

**Lifelong Attachments**

Evening was just deepening when an explosion took most everyone in Midori by surprise. From his seat on the edge of his front porch, Kohaku grinned up at the twilit sky as blue flames burst overhead, like fireworks that lingered and danced instead of fading.

The girls dashed out of the house and Kagome gasped, "Oh, wow! What's happening?"

"The kitsune are here," he replied.

Sango giggled and said, "They like to make an entrance."

"Will I get to meet one?" the miko-in-training inquired hopefully.

"Oh, they're all very friendly," Sango assured. "One is even family... sort of. He's sure to be with them."

Mr. Yamauchi stepped out onto the porch and leaned against one of the supports. "They're early this year," he noted. "Sango, you and Kagome should run over to Kaede's and see if she's willing to do some extra cooking; we'll very likely have company for dinner. Kohaku, why don't you join me in greeting our esteemed guests."

"Yes, Father," the siblings chorused.

Kohaku watched out of the corner of his eye as Sango led Kagome towards the old miko's house, then hurried after his father towards the gathering meadow at the village's edge. That's where the youkai would be waiting, and he couldn't wait to see if their friend was among them.

* * *

Not long after the male contingent of the Yamauchi clan returned to the spacious headman's home, two twelve-year old girls shuffled through the door, sharing the weight of a cast iron pot. Sango's father hurried forward to help them lift their savory-smelling burden onto the hook suspended over the fire pit in the center of the floor.

"Mmm... I smell Kaede's cooking!" cheerfully exclaimed their guest.

Kohaku watched carefully for the new girl's reaction and was rewarded by her expression of startled wonderment. _There you go, Kagome... a real live youkai, just like I said! _The taijiya boy beamed quietly from his seat in the corner, feeling rather proud. _This is what Father is always saying our village is about, bringing humans and demons together. _

Mr. Yamauchi handled the introductions. "Shippo, Miss Higurashi is Kaede-sama's newest student; she's from Tokyo, so all of _this_ is very new to her."

"Gotcha," he acknowledged. The full-grown kitsune sprawled on his side on the tatami matting, his head propped on one fist. He wore deep blue hakama and a furred vest over a bright kosode, and his blazing red hair was gathered into a high ponytail. Elfin ears, slitted pupils, and pointed claws were enough to mark him as a youkai, but fox paws and the swishing tips of no less than four tails made his species apparent. Kagome stared unabashedly at the kitsune in their midst, clearly awestruck. Bright green eyes sparkled, and when he noticed her interest in his paws, he playfully wriggled his toes.

"Shippo belongs to us," Sango bragged. "He's been ours for ages!"

"Five generations," confirmed the kitsune.

"It's because he was my great-great grandmother's first love," the girl announced.

"She was only nine, but she stubbornly refused to relinquish her claim," Shippo explained.

"He's your... great, great grandfather?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly! We're not part kitsune!"

"Don't forget about the differences in our lifespans," Mr. Yamauchi reminded. "She loved him, but over time that love changed."

"In the course of time, she outgrew me," Shippo offered. "It was just as well. Romantic relationships between humans and youkai rarely work out."

"There _are_ exceptions," countered Kohaku's father.

"Yup, but I'm not one of 'em... _so far_," the kitsune replied with a cheeky wink at Kagome. Rolling easily to his feet, he dropped to one knee before her. "Hello, young lady. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"H-hi... how do you do?" she replied breathlessly. "I'm Kagome."

Kohaku squirmed uncomfortably as Kagome blushed under Shippo's gaze, and the redhead glanced his way, brows arching inquiringly. A slow smile spread over the youkai's face until it danced in his eyes, and in the next instant, he was at the boy's side. "Well now, this is _your_ ninth summer, isn't it? Funny how some things run in the family," he whispered conspiratorially. Brown eyes widened in dismay, but Shippo simply ruffled his hair and raised his voice to say, "Kohaku here is my special favorite!"

"You _always_ say that," Kohaku countered, smiling gratefully. "To _all_ of us."

"It's _always_ true!" retorted the kitsune. "Now then... is Miss Kagome's first youkai encounter?"

"Yes," Kohaku replied gravely.

"Will you help me make her first impression a memorable one?" Shippo inquired, a mischievous light in his eyes. The boy nodded, and the kitsune turned and bowed to the room at large. "I believe a demonstration is in order!" he announced grandly. Patting at his clothes, he murmured, "Now let me see... what do I have close to hand? Ah, this will do nicely!" From within one sleeve he withdrew something, and with a great show of secrecy, gestured Kagome closer. "If I asked you to hold these while Kohaku and I get ready, do you think you could manage it?"

"I guess so... depending on what it is," she replied cautiously.

Shippo opened his hand. On his broad palm lay a small pile of brightly-hued balls, no larger than marbles. "Just these," he said innocently.

"Erm... okay."

The redhead let the tiny balls spill over his fingertips into her outstretched hands, and as they fell, they doubled, then trebled in size like so much popcorn. Kagome gasped as the expanding toys overflowed her hands. She scrambled to keep hold of all the soft balls, which plopped onto the floor around her. "You let them fall!" Shippo blithely scolded, crouching to scoop up a few runaways.

"It's like magic!" Kagome exclaimed, gazing in amazement at the youkai.

"_Fox_ magic," the redhead confirmed with all seriousness.

Sango giggled, and her father chuckled over what must have been an old trick. "There's a _reason_ kitsune are known as pranksters," Mr. Yamauchi remarked. "If nothing else, Shippo will teach you to be wary."

"Is that the _only_ useful thing you learned from me, Yama-kun?"

"No, but it was certainly the _first_," retorted Kohaku's father, looking embarrassed at having a childhood nickname dredged up.

The kitsune smiled knowingly, then addressed Kagome. "If you'll hand those off to my able assistant, we can proceed."

Kohaku stepped forward to take the rest of the slightly squashy balls, and she eagerly confided, "This is _much_ better than anything I ever saw on television!"

The boy offered a bashful little smile and earnestly replied, "You'll meet _lots_ more youkai, but Shippo is the best."

"I heard that!" the kitsune called out from where he waited. "Let's see if I can live up to a reputation so flattering. Ladies, if you please?" he directed.

Sango, who clearly knew what was coming, giggled and tugged Kagome towards the center of the room. "Isn't he _fun_?" she whispered, familial pride shining in her eyes.

"Are all youkai all like this?" Kagome asked softly.

The taijiya girl rolled her eyes. "_Definitely_ not!" Before she could explain further, a bright blue ball whizzed past, quickly followed by an orange one. Sango turned so they were back-to-back, looping her arms through her new best friend's. Soon, the balls were flying thick and fast all around them.

Kohaku needed all his concentration to keep up with the kitsune, who was a firm believer in learning by pushing one's limits. With well-trained reflexes, the boy did his level best to match Shippo's pace, and he did quite well... until Kagome exclaimed, "_He's_ the one who taught you to juggle!"

And then, she smiled at him.

And Kohaku forgot which way was up. And his next toss flew wide. And the whole dizzying whirl of color would have come crashing down around him if it weren't for the kitsune's inhuman speed. Shippo whooshed past the girls and skidded to a halt behind Kohaku, just in time to catch the rest of the incoming balls. Lifting his arms triumphantly, he called, "Safe!"

The girls laughed and applauded, and Sango asked, "So... could you _actually_ juggle back and forth across the room all by yourself?"

Shippo frowned thoughtfully as he eyed the distance involved. "If I was willing to get _that_ dizzy... sure!"

"You guys... that was amazing!" Kagome enthused.

"While it lasted," Sango added, giving her brother an odd look. "I don't think I've ever seen you drop the ball like that before."

"I guess I need more practice," he said abashedly.

"Oh! Can I watch?" Kagome inquired.

He blinked in mute surprise, but then Shippo poked him in the back, prompting him to answer. "Uhh... yeah. Okay," Kohaku mumbled, shyly rubbing his freckled nose.

* * *

After the girls whisked off for their baths, Mr. Yamauchi and Shippo lingered over their tea and chatted about the upcoming training sessions. Kohaku had returned to his seat in the corner of the room, quiet as a mouse as he practiced his juggling. Eventually, the conversation cycled back around to their newest miko-in-training. "She's the best prospect we've had in more than a decade," the headman remarked.

The kitsune's tails ceased their lazy pattern of swaying. "Oh, she's strong," he assured. "Once she's been trained, she'll be a match for any demon. More than a match, actually."

Kohaku's father stroked his moustache, then said, "Kaede has her eye on the girl, but I didn't realize... hmm. She would be a real asset to the community."

"Very true," Shippo acknowledged. "She seems to like it here; maybe she'll want to stay."

"Not many do," the headman sighed.

"The kids who come _every_ summer get the most attached to this place. Do you know if her people plan to let her return?"

"I'll be writing her family," Mr. Yamauchi shared. "I'm optimistic because they're shrine-keepers."

Shippo nodded. "Invite her back. Offer a scholarship if need be. She can't fall in love with Midori if she isn't _here_, so that's the first step."

"Very sensible."

"I can be... from time to time," the kitsune replied with a smirk. Glancing casually towards the oft-forgotten boy in the corner, he added, "If you're fortunate, she'll discover a reason to stay."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al, Prompt #13—Magic. 1,701 words.


	4. Herbalist

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this set of scenes... especially for the one who's looking for excuses. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 31, 2010.

* * *

**Herbalist**

With barely a sound, Kohaku slipped past the bamboo mat screening the entrance to Kaede's hut. The old miko glanced up from the lesson he was interrupting, and arched a brow. _This again?_ It wasn't the first time the nine-year-old boy had snuck in to watch her girls, and for as long as Kagome was in Midori, she doubted it would be the last.

The armful of sticks he carried were far too green to burn, not that Kaede much needed a fire, considering it was August, and the heat was stifling. _His excuses grow flimsier by the day. _Rolling her one eye, the miko waved him towards the woodpile. With a gentle smile that was so like his mother's, he accepted her invitation and tiptoed towards the corner. _There's no harm done, and she'll be gone with the summer._

Kaede didn't comment when Kohaku chose a seat against the wall instead of ducking back out once his so-called errand was completed. _At least with him here, she's less likely to botch this poultice. _Learning was learning, no matter who the teacher happened to be... and the girl needed all the help she could get.

* * *

Kohaku wasn't quite sure why Kaede-baba turned a blind eye to his meddling, but he wasn't complaining. _Maybe its because she wants Kagome to stay, too,_ he reasoned.

When the young miko-in-training reached for the wrong herb, he coughed; Kagome glanced his way, and he shook his head. She tentatively reached for the next bowl, and he frowned. Her brow creased in concentration before she let her hand drift over the shallow basket containing the proper leaves, and he brightened. _She does okay if she stops to think. _

* * *

Afterwards, Kagome gave the boy's shoulder a friendly poke. "How do _you_ know so much about miko stuff?"

"Mother was an herbalist."

"Is she...?"

"This way," he invited, leading her towards a sheltered meadow above the village. Under the spreading branches of an ancient tree that stood before the mouth of a cave, moss-covered stones formed neat rows that stretched back into the encroaching forest. One grave was newer—and dearer—than the rest. With a sidelong glance at the girl by his side, Kohaku's heart whispered its secrets to the mother he missed. _This is the one. Her name is Kagome. _

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #223—Sneak. My contest entry was pruned to the necessary 250, but this is the uncut version, which stands at 390 words.


	5. Crybaby

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene... especially for the one who offers solace. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 7, 2010.

* * *

**Crybaby**

Kohaku had always been glad to see summer's end, for when fall arrived, the taijiya reclaimed their village. Youkai melted back into the forests, fighting monks returned to their temples, promising novices followed their new masters, tour buses stopped grinding their way up the mountainside, and the amateurish campers dispersed to whatever farflung homes they hailed from. With the strangers gone, life in Midori returned to a slower pace.

This year was different. This year, Kagome was leaving. Unable to bear the goodbyes, Kohaku hid himself away in the woods, letting chill autumn mists soak into his clothes as hot tears trickled down his cheeks.

Shippo was the one who found him. He swung lightly onto the tree branch where the miserable nine-year-old huddled, scooped the boy up, and arranged him across his lap. The kitsune didn't say much while he held Kohaku, but the lovelorn taijiya found solace in the fox's assurances that Kagome would be back when the seasons turned. One other remark stayed with the boy from that day forward.

"Love takes courage."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #224—Amateur. 176 words.


	6. Hidden Qualities

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this second summer scene... especially for the one who takes his duty seriously. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 10, 2010.

* * *

**Hidden Qualitites**

During Kohaku's tenth summer, Kagome Higurashi returned to Midori for summer camp and renewed her best-friendship with Sango. The two girls were inseparable, and since the miko-in-training spent so much time in the Yamauchi household, it was almost like having another sister. Except... it wasn't. Kohaku loved them both, but his feelings were as different as the girls themselves. Sango was strong, confident, and definitely your best ally when you found yourself in a pinch. Kagome was clumsy, unsure of herself, and likely to forget where the line between friend and foe was traditionally drawn.

A case in point occurred just a week into the summer, right after the much-anticipated arrival of some inu-youkai nobility. When his presence in the delegation was confirmed, the village was abuzz; one name was on everyone's lips—_Sesshoumaru-sama_. More than a decade had passed since the young lord had tested his mettle against their number, and those who remembered him were quick to warn human and demon alike. Sesshoumaru had the keenest nose, the quickest blade, and the deadliest glare. The cardinal rules for dealing with the heir to the West were simple: don't offend him, don't challenge him, and don't bet against him.

By all appearances, Sesshoumaru was a youth of about fourteen years, though his true age was more than ten times that number. He kept his shoulder-length silver hair tucked behind pointed ears, and his bangs parted neatly to frame the crescent moon that marked his brow. Like his imposing father, he wore white silk from head to toe, pointed black boots, and a pair of swords at his hip. His chin tilted at an angle that could only be called proud, and his golden gaze was cool and calculating. Everything about this young taiyoukai screamed, "Do not approach!" So naturally, Kagome introduced herself.

It happened in the large pavilion where joint meals were served thrice daily. As usual, Kagome was late for breakfast, and after she rushed through the serving line, she turned and nearly collided with Sesshoumaru. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" A few gasps could be heard as the thirteen-year-old miko-in-training blinked up into the inu-youkai's aloof face. Then, instead of bowing and scraping like any normal person would, she blossomed into a smile and said, "You must be new! Are you as nervous as I was?"

A brow arched, and Kohaku tensed. Glancing around the room for any sign of his father, the boy came up empty and decided to act in his place. Abandoning his tray, he strode purposefully towards towards the pair, determined to intervene before Sesshoumaru took offense where none was intended. Kagome chatted on, apparently ignorant of the attention she was drawing from the rest of the campers. "This is my second year, and I'm _so_ glad to be back!"

In passing Kohaku overheard a wolf youkai mutter, "She's either brave or stupid!"

One of the other miko cattily whispered, "What a flirt!"

Meanwhile, the girl continued to try to coax the silent demon into conversation. "My name's Kagome, by the way. What's yours?"

Kohaku had no idea what it was like to be outgoing, but she sure made it look easy. So far, there wasn't a problem, but he was worried. When Kagome was excited about something, she stopped thinking, and when she didn't stop to think, she did spectacularly stupid things. Like reaching out to touch a demon. They'd had to remind her more than once because she did it to Shippo all the time. The kitsune wasn't bothered by her innocent indiscretions, but most youkai were reluctant to make contact with humans, _especially_ those with spiritual abilities. Kagome's friendly impulses could rightly be misconstrued as acts of aggression by anyone who didn't know her. And Sesshoumaru didn't.

To be honest, Kohaku liked the way Kagome forgot herself. People were just people to her, no matter their species. As the future headman of Midori, he was learning all the ways to make sure that humans and youkai got along, but it seemed to him that all of their promoting peace and fostering understanding was just making sure that everyone knew where the lines were drawn. For Kagome, those lines blurred... and though Kohaku felt a little guilty about it, he thought that maybe her way was better.

Still, it was his duty to uphold the peace, and his gut told him Kagome was about to cause a diplomatic crisis. The taijiya bit his lip and quickened his pace, and as cool golden eyes noted his approach, Kohaku silently pleaded with Sesshoumaru to ignore the threat Kagome conceivably represented. _She needs to learn, but don't make her learn the hard way!_

He made it to her side in the nick of time, gently snatching her hand just as she reached to pluck at the young lord's sleeve. "_No_, Kagome," Kohaku said solemnly. Though he kept his voice low, there was no mistaking the censure in his tone. Turning to the inu-youkai, he bowed low and said, "On behalf of Midori, I apologize for this child's ignorance."

It was a customary plea, regularly used in situations when a newcomer inadvertently breached demonic protocol. The taijiya custom of taking immediate responsibility for any infractions went a long way towards preventing their repetition. Kagome stiffened, and with a stricken expression she exclaimed, "I'm _so_ sorry! I guess I forgot!"

"Father reprimanded you _yesterday_," Kohaku said exasperatedly.

"No, I know _that_!" she protested, glancing sheepishly at the young lord. "I mostly just forgot... erm... that you were a demon."

Sesshoumaru's brows slowly lifted. "That is unwise."

"Yeah," she said, giving an awkward little laugh. "If anything, your picks for breakfast should have tipped me off."

With a blank expression, the youkai looked at his tray, on which a selection of very rare meat had been arranged. "Hnn."

Kohaku looked incredulously at the girl. Many demons could be mistaken for humans at a glance, but the young lord's eyes, claws, hair, markings... _everything_ declared his inhumanity. _Only Kagome would pay more attention to a person's choices than a person's appearance. _In spite of the gravity of the situation, the boy smiled softly.

For her part, Kagome eagerly moved on to making introductions. "Kohaku, this is... erm... what was your name?"

With a sigh, the taijiya took the lead. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Kagome Higurashi, a summer resident training under Midori's current miko, Kaede-sama." The barest inclination of the young lord's head acknowledged Kohaku's words. Turning to Kagome, he continued, "This is Sesshoumaru-sama, and he already knows his way around."

"That's great!" With a hopeful smile, she asked, "So where should we sit?"

Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked away. Kohaku suspected he'd had enough, but Kagome simply followed the young lord's lead... right into the heart of the youkai section of the pavilion. There were no actual restrictions on seating in the dining area, but people usually gravitated to their own kind. Kohaku trailed after Kagome, unwilling to leave her to her own devices.

She sat right across from Sesshoumaru, and Kohaku sat beside her. Noticing that he had no tray, she asked, "Aren't you hungry? Here, I'll share!" Kagome pressed a rice ball into his hand, then turned back to Sesshoumaru, who stared fixedly at his tray, clearly ignoring his tagalongs. Kohaku didn't know what to do to improve the situation, and then it took a plunge for the worse. In spite of everything that had just happened, she caught the eye of the tall demon seated beside the young demon; offering her hand to the Western Lord, she said, "Hi, I'm Kagome. Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's dad?"

For an instant, Kohaku and Sesshoumaru wore matching expressions of bewilderment. A demon of unparalleled power, a noble of unrivaled influence, a driving force behind the peace—the Great Dog General was... _great_. Having a thirteen-year-old girl offer a western style handshake was inappropriate on many levels. Kohaku drew breath to apologize, but the Western Lord accepted her hand and gravely shook it. "A miko?" he inquired in a deep voice.

"Yep," she cheerfully replied. "I'm not very good at it yet, but I'm learning."

"That _is_ the correct course for children to take," he offered, amusement lurking in bronze-gold eyes.

"What kind of demon are you?" she asked curiously.

"We are inu-youkai," he answered patiently, pride ringing through his tones.

"Oh! We _learned_ about dog demons in class!" Kagome rejoined excitedly. "Is it true that you can _smell_ a lie?"

The taiyoukai dipped his head and lowered his voice as if sharing a great secret. "Treachery has an unpleasant odor, and ulterior motives sour a scent."

Kagome looked impressed. Leaning closer, she asked, "Then, what _I_ want to know is... what does the _truth_ smell like?"

A smile graced the Western Lord's austere countenance, crinkling the edges of the jagged purple stripes emblazoning his cheekbones. "Honesty is quite refreshing." The weight of his gaze then shifted to Kohaku. "You are the headman's son?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Kohaku Yamauchi."

The Great Dog General cocked a brow at his own son, who clearly understood some unspoken nuance in his sire's gaze. With a barely concealed huff, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. With highly restrained courtesy, he said, "Thank you for your warm welcome." Then, his eyes locked onto Kohaku, and a trace of interest glimmered within their depths. "You have my attention, Kohaku Yamauchi."

The boy froze, then scrambled to respond in kind. Bobbing his head, he murmured, "I will be mindful of your attention, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

As soon as the meal was over, Kohaku slipped away for a private word with his father, but he was followed. Kagome hurried after him, bristling with curiosity, and Shippo was close on his heels. "I _heard_!" the kitsune exclaimed, green eyes sparkling. "I _wondered_ if he would choose your generation or wait a few more decades. He must have seen something he liked!"

"I don't understand!" Kagome exclaimed, looking between the two of them. "I could tell _something_ happened. Sesshoumaru-sama's dad was all smug and stuff."

Shippo perked up and asked, "How did you gather that, Miss Kagome?"

She scrunched up her face and waved her hands vaguely. "His youki was doing this... _thing_. All pleased and tail-waggy."

The redhead laughed at the description, his own tails swaying. "You are very sensitive to pick up on something he was very careful to conceal."

"But what's the big deal?" she pressed impatiently.

Shippo grinned and explained, "Within certain clans, especially the ruling clans, the demons will choose a single human as their point of contact. Young Sesshoumaru has initiated the first stage of the process. He has his eye on our Kohaku!"

"I'm not sure why," the boy said, blushing.

Dropping his arms over both kids' shoulders, Shippo said, "It's because Sesshoumaru is _also_ picking up on something few people notice."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nuh-uh," the kitsune replied with a mischievous smile. "You'll have to sort that one out on your own!"

* * *

**End Notes: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al and their Prompt #14—Food. 1,824 words.


	7. Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this next introduction... especially for the one who's a chip off the old block. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 24, 2010.

* * *

**Apprentice**

When Mushin returned to Midori, the old-timers welcomed him with friendly jibes that he was 'only' three weeks late as they brought out their sake cups. Laughing right along with them, the portly monk assured his comrades that he had a good reason... this time.

"What... you were having a nap?" inquired one.

"Maybe he stumbled upon a cask of good sake?" guessed another.

"He was probably hoping one of the tour buses would save him a walk up the mountain," opined a third.

"No, no, and no... though I'll remember that last one for next year," Mushin replied with a hearty chuckle. "Actually, I've taken on a new apprentice."

The room grew still as the codgers waited for the punch line.

"He's _serious_?"

"Of course I'm serious," Mushin replied in injured tones.

The group exchanged incredulous glances, and a wizened old taijiya asked, "And just what are you planning to _teach_ him?"

"Don't underestimate me... or him for that matter," Mushin grumbled. "He's the son of a wandering monk who used to stay at my temple; the lad learned plenty from his father before he passed on."

"So that's it," one of his friends chimed in slyly. "You didn't take on an apprentice, you inherited one!"

"The freeloading son of a freeloader!" declared another, and the room exploded with laughter.

Another round was poured, and someone asked, "So where is this apprentice of yours?"

"Eh? Oh... he can't have gone far," Mushin replied, glancing around. "Knowing the lad as I do, the first place to check would be..." Just then, a chorus of feminine shrieks from the direction of the bathing pools, and the monk nodded wisely. "Just like his father, that one."

* * *

Within moments, one grimly smiling kitsune held one fast-talking teenager by the ear as he led him away from the lady's side of the village's communal bathing area. Meanwhile, Sango trembled with anger as she stomped towards her house, still dripping from her rudely interrupted bath. "I'll kill him," she vowed to her best friend.

"I'll help," primly replied Kagome.

* * *

The following day, Kohaku watched their newcomer with growing concern. Miroku might have been a first-time visitor to Midori, but he was no newbie. The fifteen-year-old knew how to fight. As one monk after another was toppled off the rocks into the river, the freckle-faced ten-year-old watched for patterns and hoped for a weakness.

When the official sparring matches ended, the triumphant monk leapt back to shore and shouldered his staff as he scanned the onlookers. Several pretty young women received jaunty winks as the crowd slowly dispersed. Placing himself in the older boy's path, Kohaku waited to be noticed, and when Miroku's brows lifted in inquiry, he cleared his throat. "I'm Kohaku Yamauchi, a taijiya of Midori, and I challenge you."

An easy-going smile spread across the young man's handsome face. "As much of an honor as that would be..."

"I do not fight for _your_ honor," interrupted Kohaku in a firm tone that only seemed to find him in a pinch. "I fight for my _sister's_ honor... and for Kagome's."

"Ah," Miroku replied, though he still seemed confused. "And in what way did I compromise the honor of these ladies?"

"You...!" Kohaku hunched his shoulders and checked to see if anyone was listening in. An embarrassed flush crept over his cheeks as he leaned close and whispered, "You were _peeping_ last night!"

The young monk spread his hands wide, "I was just acquainting myself with the village. How was I to know that particular fence was screening a bevy of bathing beauties?"

Kohaku's face scrunched up. "There's a sign... and you can see the steam... and hear the girls. It's really pretty obvious."

"Yeah," agreed Miroku with a lopsided smile. "So which lovely lady are you standing up for?"

He cast about and spotted Sango and Kagome whispering together a short distance away. "Them," he replied simply.

"Oooh, I see." Dropping his voice to conspiratorial tones, the monk said, "How about you wait a few years before you challenge me? You'll be less short, and your sister will be less skinny."

"I will fight him." Kohaku turned to find Sesshoumaru at his side. The demon's golden eyes were fixed calculatingly on the young man, who was a shade taller. "Allow me to defend your family's honor by showing this monk his place."

Miroku smirked and asked, "Who's your watchdog?"

Kohaku frowned disapprovingly at the monk's disrespect, but his flippancy didn't seem malicious, so he let it go. "This is Sesshoumaru-sama, son of the Western Lord."

The teen straightened, and he had the decency to nod. "Then the honor really _will_ be mine. Where and when?"

"The gathering meadow... now," replied the young lord.

* * *

By the time the two faced off in the meadow on the edge of the village, nearly everyone in Midori ringed it. Kagome clapped her hands and whispered, "This is exciting! Who do you think will win?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "The lech doesn't stand a chance."

Kohaku nodded. "It'll still be interesting to see how long he lasts."

"You mean... ten minutes or something?" Kagome asked.

"More like ten seconds," Sango corrected with a knowing smile.

As soon as the match was underway, a hush settled over the audience. However, as the combatants dueled, a murmur began rippling through the crowd. Confused, Kagome whispered to the siblings, "What? Is something wrong?"

"He's still in there," Sango replied, her eyes glued to the action.

"Erm... yeah?"

Kohaku's gaze also remained on the two as he explained, "Sesshoumaru is matching Miroku's strength and speed. He's limiting how much power he uses to even the odds."

"Ohhh," she replied. "So... he's doing good, then?

"The guy's _crazy_," Sango replied with feeling. "But yeah... he's actually pretty good."

* * *

When all was said and done, the honor of the Yamauchi family was upheld. Miroku was still breathing heavily when he followed Sesshoumaru off the field. It seemed as though the victor had insisted upon a formal apology, for he smiled winsomely at the two girls. "You may rest assured that nothing of the sort will happen again!"

Sango put a hand on her hip and retorted, "Only because Shippo posted a guard."

Miroku's smile deepened. "True."

"You're insufferable!" she snapped.

"And you, my dear, have potential," he replied. "I've got my eye on you!"

Sango's eyes narrowed, and she muttered, "Likewise."

Kagome blinked and murmured to Kohaku. "That's not the same as when Sesshoumaru said that to you... right?"

The boy glanced between his sister and her new nemesis. "Uhh... no. Not even close."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al's Prompt #15—Crazy. 1,099 words.


	8. Heartthrob

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this important invitation... especially for the one whose envy involves one admirer in particular. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 30, 2010.

* * *

**Heartthrob**

Kohaku was torn. On the one hand, he was pleased by the small signs of regard he was afforded by the inu-youkai delegation. According to his father, the Western Lord had not maintained an official point of contact with the Yamauchi clan since his grandfather's day. _To be chosen is a great honor._ But on the other hand, Kohaku found himself wishing that Sesshoumaru-sama had never come to Midori.

"He's so refined... like a prince!"

"I didn't know boys could be _beautiful_!"

Giggles. Whispers. Blushes. The taijiya risked a peek at the young lord walking by his side. Regal. Ethereal. Detached. Sesshoumaru was in a class all his own. Even Sango and Kagome took their turns mooning over the young lord, and that didn't sit well with Kohaku.

He didn't realize he was staring until Sesshoumaru's golden eyes leveled on him. A single brow arched, and the ten-year-old obediently responded to his silent inquiry. "They admire you," he said awkwardly.

"Hnn... it will pass," Sesshoumaru replied in a bored voice.

Girls _could_ be fickle, but the inu-youkai's assertion didn't make much sense. Kohaku rubbed at the freckles on his nose and countered, "I don't think they'll change their minds, Sesshoumaru-sama. You are very... uhh... admirable."

The adolescent heir to the Western Lands gazed down at him with a fathomless expression. "I will return in the spring. Come to me then, and perhaps you will understand."

Kohaku blinked up at him. "What will change?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged one shoulder. "Everything and nothing."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #111—Class. 250 words.


	9. Take Care

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this early summer evening... especially for the one who takes care. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted on October 15, 2010.

* * *

**Take Care**

Summer returned to Midori, bringing many back to the mountain village... including Kagome Higurashi. Kohaku knew Sango had invited the girl over for dinner that evening, so he was eager to get home. Most of the eleven-year-old boy's afternoon had been taken up by a tour for a group of camp newbies who actually found _him_ scary. _There's a first time for everything. _After some convincing, the quartet of bashful tanuki finally warmed to the idea that the village's taijiya were there to _protect_ them, not exterminate them. _She'll smile when she hears about it... then insist on being introduced to all four of them at breakfast tomorrow. It __would__ be good if they made another human friend. _

A soft smile was still playing over Kohaku's lips when he met his father on the path to their house.

Midori's headman looked very official in his slayer uniform, and the pack on his back meant a journey. "Are the tanuki settled?" he inquired with a knowing smile.

"Yes, Father," he assured. "They're still very jumpy, but I don't think they'll take to the hills again."

Mr. Yamauchi chuckled, then clapped his son's shoulder. "Good enough. I'll see you in a few days."

"Did something happen?"

"A new tribe of youkai would like to join us for the summer. I need to introduce myself to their leader and make sure they understand the ground rules," his father explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I cannot keep the Western Lord waiting. He's attending this initial meeting to ensure all goes smoothly."

"The inu-youkai have arrived?"

The headman nodded. "A short time ago. They're the ones who carried the new tribe's application to me."

"Oh... so they've already been approved?"

"Yes, the Great Dog General is willing to vouch for them, so this is mostly a formality."

Kohaku nodded and offered a heartfelt, "Take care."

With a parting wave, the man urged, "Mind your sister! And Kagome!"

The beginnings of dread crept up on the boy. "Wait! What about Shippo?" he blurted.

Mr. Yamauchi turned. "He's coming with us, of course."

"Couldn't Kaede-sama keep an eye on things?" Kohaku pressed.

"There's no need!" his father replied. "The girls assure me that they're old enough to babysit."

"_Baby_sit?" the boy echoed with evident mortification.

His father backtracked and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "They're _very_ excited about being in charge. Let them play house for a few days."

As a taijiya, Kohaku was ably equipped for both battle and survival. If push came to shove, he could get along on his own in the mountains for weeks on end. _Maybe the tanuki had the right idea. We could take to the hills together for a few days. _Cringing somewhat, he mumbled, "Do I have to?"

The headman gazed off towards the horizon. "Every man learns to endure a woman's fussing. Some even grow to appreciate it," he said wisely. "And miss it."

Kohaku wilted, immediately feeling like an idiot. He missed mother, and sometimes he even missed _being_ mothered, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone to step into that role. _Sango's never tried to replace Mother, but what if Kagome tries to baby me? _The boy lifted melancholy eyes to meet his father's patient gaze. "I guess it'll be okay," he offered with an apologetic smile.

With an approving nod, Mr. Yamauchi waved again and set off down the hill. "Look for us the day after tomorrow!" he called.

Kohaku lifted a hand and watched until his father disappeared amidst the other houses, bound for the gathering meadow. Then, he turned to face what had the potential to be the single most humiliating experience in his young life. He wanted Kagome's attention, but not like this. With ponderous steps, he trudged the rest of the way up the path and climbed the steps to the front door. "I'm home!" he called softly as he slid the door open. _Please don't let them make a big deal out of this. Please, please, please... _

"You're back!" Kagome exclaimed, hurrying from the direction of the kitchen.

"Finally!" Sango added, close on her best friend's heels.

Both girls had experienced some kind of growth spurt over the months they were apart. He _knew_ Sango was taller because her reach had changed drastically, putting him at a distinct disadvantage whenever they sparred. Father had allowed her to start training with the Hiraikotsu that spring, so Sango was building up the strength in her lean muscles. Kagome was almost as tall as her best friend, but she looked... softer. "What took you so long?" she inquired, all curiosity.

"A tour," he managed, feeling tongue-tied. "Tanuki."

"I've never met a tanuki!" Kagome said excitedly. Looking at Sango, she asked, "What are they like?"

"Shy, peaceful, nature-loving," the other fourteen-year-old rattled off. "They have similar transformation techniques as kitsune, but they don't get into half as much trouble."

"Oooh! Can I meet one?" the miko-in-training begged.

"Four," Kohaku interjected, almost immediately regretting it, since the girls' attention was back on him. "I'll just... go to my room," he mumbled, trying to edge past.

"Don't run off!" Kagome protested. She snatched his hand and tugged him towards the dining area just off the kitchen. "Come and visit! Sango and I have been catching up, but I want to hear what you've been doing, too!" She sat him down at the head of the table, then skipped into the next room for a tea tray that had already been prepared, chattering all the while. "Mama's been teaching me to cook all year, and I'm showing Sango. I want you to try what we made!"

To Kohaku's relief, his sister didn't act any differently than usual, even though she'd been left in charge. Sango could be bossy, but her orders usually came on the training grounds, not in their home. She and Kagome hovered over the Yamauchi's tiny stove while the city girl handed down Mrs. Higurashi's kitchen lore, but every so often, Kagome popped back out to fill his tea cup and quiz him about things that had happened in Midori since last fall.

Dinner was interesting. Kagome's rolled omelettes were a little burnt, but her grilled rice balls were really nice. Sango made the fish, so that part was just as good as always. While they ate, the girls made plans for the next few days, and Kohaku listened in... like usual.

"I want to ask Uncle Hideki for another lesson with the staff," Sango announced.

Kagome gasped and asked, "Are you planning to challenge Miroku!"

"What?" his sister squawked. "Why would you think _that_?"

"Well... you _did_ mention that the monks should be back next week, and he _does_ use one of those fancy monk-stick thingies," she explained sheepishly.

"_Shakujou_," Kohaku corrected, hiding his smile behind his tea cup. _She's probably right. _

Sango gave her ponytail a toss and defended, "A taijiya learns _all_ the basic weaponry."

Kagome glanced his way and asked, "Can _you_ use a staff for fighting?"

"Sure."

"What about a bow and arrow?" she asked, directing the question to both of them.

The siblings exchanged a glance, and Sango shrugged. "Yes, of course we can."

"And you're probably both better than me, too," she mourned.

"Haven't you been practicing while you were at home?" her best friend asked sharply.

"Erm... maybe not as much as I should have...?" Kagome replied with a guilty squirm.

"Archery range. First thing tomorrow," Sango decreed with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Sango hurried over to Uncle Hideki's to see if she could arrange a training session on the morrow, leaving Kagome and Kohaku alone. The girl shooed him back to his seat at the head of the table, and brought a plate of sweet dumplings and a pot of tea. "These are good," he shyly remarked.

She dimpled, then confessed, "I spent more time with Mama in the kitchen than with my bow... or my books."

Kohaku frowned. "Didn't you do _any_ studying while you were away?"

"A little," she hedged. Lowering her eyes, she added, "I crammed last week."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was busy," Kagome said, swirling the liquid in her tea cup.

"With what?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... this and that. It's a lot busier in the city, and I guess I get distracted."

"Isn't becoming a miko important to you?"

"Well, sure," she replied. "But when my friends call and say they want to meet at the mall, it doesn't seem like a big deal to put practice off for one more day. Summer was way off in the future, and I _like_ spending time with my friends. You know?"

The taijiya slowly shook his head. "I train _with_ my friends and family, so they don't take me away from my duties."

Kagome winced, then promised, "I'll work really hard this summer. _Speaking_ of which... would you help me review my herbs before I have to meet with Kaede-sama?" She clasped her hands and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, no problem," he mumbled, rubbing at his freckled nose to hide his blush. _As if I'd say no to anything she asked of me. _

"So... what was wrong earlier?" she asked out of the blue.

"Wrong?"

"Mm-hmm," she said, propping her chin on her hand. "You looked pretty depressed when you got home. Did the newbies give you a hard time?"

"Oh, no," he quickly assured. Unable to keep the truth from her, he quietly admitted, "I was kind of afraid you and Sango were going to treat me like a baby."

She looked taken aback. "Well that'd be silly," she asserted. "You could probably taking care of _me_ better than I'm taking care of _you_. But that's okay... right? Taking care of each other?"

"Yeah," he admitted with genuine relief.

"I'm just glad your dad was so cool about letting me and Sango do this. It's good practice."

Kohaku turned that around in his mind a few times. "Practice for what?" he cautiously ventured.

The girl fiddled some more with her now-empty cup, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh... for someday."

_She's different. _The seasons had turned, and Kagome had changed. It was hard to tell _why_ or _how_, but he had all summer to try to figure that out. Clearing his throat, Kohaku said, "I forgot to tell you... those tanuki earlier? They thought I was scary."

"You? Nooo!" she exclaimed, leaning forward. "What did you _do_?"

"I think they were going on reputation alone. I'm a demon slayer; they're demons."

Kagome giggled softly and asked, "Did you set them straight?"

"Yeah," he said with a shy grin.

The more they talked, the better he felt. Kagome _had_ changed, but the things he loved about her were still right there in front of him. Today had been good... tomorrow was going to be fine... and he could hope for somedays as well.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al and their contest Prompt #16—Journey. 1,825 words.


	10. Train Up a Child

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this reunion... especially for the one who has something to learn. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 19, 2010.

* * *

**Train Up a Child**

Several of the youkai clans maintained residences in and around Midori. Some were fantastical by human standards, proudly attesting to the inhumanity of their occupants, and others were secreted away in the forest, as mysterious and inaccessible as the demons who inhabited them.

Kohaku hurried towards the far end of the village, where the inu-youkai had established their summer home. The small compound was one of the few habitations inside the village that had walls all around its perimeter. Shippo attributed the Western Lord's clearly-marked real estate to the dog demons' territorial nature. The centerpiece of their small compound was a dojo, for the Great Dog General was once and always a warrior... and renowned for his fondness for swords.

The young taijiya wasn't sure if he needed to be in a hurry, but Sesshoumaru's final instructions at the end of last summer had been to seek him out._ It would be bad if he thought I forgot. _He reached the wide double doors that faced the street and admired the carvings of proud dogs that seemed to leap across the polished wood. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked upon the door, adding a tentative, "Is anyone home?"

A moment later, the door swung inward, and Sesshoumaru himself gazed down at him. "Kohaku Yamauchi," he intoned.

With a respectful bob, the eleven-year-old replied, "Welcome back to Midori, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hnn... why are you here?"

Kohaku rubbed his freckled nose abashedly. "You asked me to come to you when you returned in the spring... so here I am."

The young lord's expression shifted subtly, and he inclined his head. "Very good."

Unsure what to do with what felt like effusive praise, considering the source, Kohaku's gaze darted in several directions, finally settling on the sword that rode at the adolescent heir's hip. He ran a practiced eye over the length, which seemed a little too long for Sesshoumaru's current reach. Also, the tattered hilt didn't seem to fit the polished young lord-to-be. Without thinking, Kohaku blurted, "Is that yours?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, then grudgingly admitted, "It belongs to Father."

Brown eyes widened in surprise. _He's borrowing his dad's stuff while he's away? _It was something he and Sango had done often enough, but it was so strange to think that Sesshoumaru was just the same. Edging closer to the older boy, Kohaku quietly asked, "Is it a demon sword?"

"It is."

Lowering his voice further, he inquired, "It looks old. Is it a family heirloom or something?"

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed. "Perhaps by your standards. Tetsusaiga was forged many years ago."

"Can you hear it?"

"Yes," acknowledged the young lord. He lightly touched the frayed bindings on the hilt and added, "However, it does not want me."

Kohaku scuffed his toe on the ground and confessed, "Swords don't like me much."

Sesshoumaru's gaze sharpened. "You have been tested."

"Yeah, a few times," the taijiya admitted with a shrug. "Sango was matched. She will wield Hiraikotsu."

"This fang is destined for my brother," Sesshoumaru announced.

Kohaku blinked. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Few do."

"Uhh... is it a secret?" ventured the boy.

"It will be if you can keep one," replied Sesshoumaru with a challenging arch to his brow.

"Sure... no problem," Kohaku said matter-of-factly.

Golden eyes scrutinized him for several long moments, and then the young lord stepped back, gesturing for the boy to enter the compound. "Spar with me," he invited... though it was more of a command.

"Like I said, I'm not very good with swords."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "All the more reason to practice." Nodding his acquiescence, Kohaku followed the inu-youkai to the dojo. His nervousness must have been easy enough to pick up, because the young lord asked, "What do you dread?"

"I... uhh... I don't really like fighting."

"You are taijiya."

The boy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah... I kinda knew that."

"I have seen you fight."

"It's part of the whole taijiya thing," Kohaku replied with a wry little smile.

Sesshoumaru regarded him thoughtfully. "Are you afraid?"

He sighed. Ever since he could remember, he'd been taught to use every manner of weapon, and he never shirked his training. These were the skills that defined them as slayers, and he was proud to uphold these traditions, preserving a way of life that made them an anachronism in modern day Japan. Attaining skills, earning respect, demonstrating excellence—he could understand them all. _But that doesn't mean I __want__ to fight. _Hoping he didn't seem disloyal in Sesshoumaru's eyes, he explained, "Father always says that we're keepers of peace between demons and humans... but I wish we didn't need to prove we can kill in order to make it possible."

The inu-youkai turned to face him. "You take no pleasure in battle for its own sake?"

"Yeah... I mean, _no_. I don't." Gesturing helplessly with his hands, Kohaku said, "That's why swords don't like me. They don't want a warrior who doesn't want to fight."

"Hnn."

Wondering if Sesshoumaru was the same in this as well, he nodded towards Tetsusaiga and asked, "Is that why that sword doesn't want you?"

The young lord smirked. "Quite the opposite."

As they climbed the steps to the Western Lord's dojo, Kohaku ventured, "Do you still want to spar with me?"

"Indeed," he assured. "I can teach you to be ruthless."

The boy's face scrunched. "But... I don't want to _be_ like that."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "To avoid what you hate, become the best. End your battles before they begin."

Kohaku brightened somewhat. "Like disarming an opponent at the beginning of a match."

"Hnn," he acknowledged.

"I wouldn't mind training with you, but... how come?" he inquired softly.

Sesshoumaru tapped the tip of one claw upon Tetsusaiga's hilt and replied, "I do not understand all of my father's lessons either."

It was a little cryptic, but Kohaku understood enough to be reassured. _We'll be helping each other... and that's what Midori is all about. _

_

* * *

_

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 228—Heirloom. 994 words.


	11. Everything and Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this early morning scene... especially for the one who explains everything without saying anything. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 29, 2010.

* * *

**Everything and Nothing**

Sesshoumaru paused and lifted a hand, calling Kohaku to a halt. The taijiya lowered his weapon and doubled over, bracing a hand on his knee as he worked to catch his breath. He kept an eye on his opponent, but his wariness was merely habit; though he'd only just met the young heir to the West during the previous summer, he already trusted him with all his heart. According to their previous day's agreement, the two had met early in the gathering meadow to spar, but now that the sun was gaining strength, their activity was drawing attention. _By the sound of things, we missed breakfast. _

Letting his hand fall, Sesshoumaru turned to his eleven-year-old companion and remarked, "This should prove instructive."

Kohaku perked up, wondering what the older boy had in mind. As several campers came into view, the inu-youkai beckoned for their match to resume. Raising practice swords to the ready, their clash continued, but to the boy's confusion, Sesshoumaru abandoned the ruthless style he had promised to teach. The demon's gliding movements were easy to follow, and Kohaku had to adjust his pace to accommodate the graceful new forms.

Within moments, twittering sighs reached his ears. The girls gathering on the meadow's edge were swooning over their favorite heartthrob, and with a jolt, Kohaku realized. _He's showing off! For them!_ It made no sense because Sesshoumaru _never_ paid attention to girls and their silliness. _What changed?_

The young lord's brows lifted, and once more, he signaled for Kohaku to stay his hand. Golden eyes swept over their growing audience, and he murmured, "Hnn... yes."

Kohaku glanced around and spotted Kagome and Sango on the fringes of the gaggle of giggling admirers. He would have been gladder if he'd been sure they were there for his sake, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they were eagerly waiting to greet the newly returned inu-youkai.

"Kohaku," said Sesshoumaru in a low voice.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The pale demon gazed down at him and commanded, "Your sister and the miko—call them over."

Kohaku's long look held shades of disappointment, but he bowed his head before taking a step towards their watchers. Pitching his voice to carry, he called, "Sango! Kagome!"

The teenage girls exchanged a pleased look, then hurried forward. As they approached, Sesshoumaru's hand briefly touched Kohaku's shoulder. "You will understand," he promised.

_I __already__ understand that in many ways, a human can't compete with a demon_, the boy thought unhappily. He peeked towards Kagome, fresh and pretty in her red and white miko garb. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were sparkling, and she looked so... _hang on... what's wrong?_ Kohaku's brows drew together as both girls' faces underwent an odd shift. A soft snort from the young lord coincided with simultaneously startled expressions that the eleven-year-old boy didn't immediately understand.

"Welcome back to Midori, Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango greeted with a crooked smile. The look on her face was the same she wore when she was kicking herself for falling for one of Uncle Hideki's pranks.

His sister bowed... and when she straightened, Kohaku understood. _Wow... something really __did__ change!_

Sesshoumaru's chin tilted haughtily as he gazed up at the two young women, each half a hand taller than the adolescent demon. Kagome's astonishment changed to something akin to awe before giving way once more to happiness. "I'm so glad you're back Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you guys going to make a habit of this?"

He and Kohaku exchanged a glance, and the inu-youkai shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps."

"Well, if you _do_, I'm going to pack your breakfast!" Kagome cheerfully declared. "You need to keep up your strength if you're sneaking in extra practices!"

"Uhh, sure... thanks," Kohaku mumbled, feeling oddly pleased by the turn in events. Without his having to do anything, Kagome had outgrown Sesshoumaru. _I still have a chance! _Later, the boy recalled Sesshoumaru's prediction from the previous summer. The young lord's word had proven faithful and true—everything and nothing had changed.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al and their Prompt #17—Faithful. 657 words.


	12. Good Instincts

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this introduction... especially for the one who's bucking tradition. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on November 11, 2010.

* * *

**Good Instincts**

Shippo arrived in advance of the returning delegations so the taijiya would have time to assemble in the gathering meadow. The kitsune's green eyes were sparkling as he relayed some of the juiciest tidbits. "Kouga-sama is the youngest pack leader in three millennia, and he's bucking some longstanding traditions."

Sango frowned. "The wolves have never wanted _anything_ to do with humans before."

"It's a _huge_ change," Shippo acknowledged. "The boy's inexperienced, but he has good instincts. He'll be fine."

"Boy?" Sango asked sharply. "I find it hard to believe a pack would follow a child."

Shippo shrugged and conceded. "He _is_ an adult... barely. It's amazing how much he's accomplished despite his lack of seasons."

"Going to the Western Lord was smart," Kohaku opined quietly.

"What are wolf youkai like?" Kagome asked curiously.

The four-tailed kitsune grinned down at the fourteen-year-old. "Oh... a little rough around the edges, I suppose. The headman and the Dog General gave them a crash course, but we'll have to make allowances. None of them are used to dealing with humans."

"Midori is a good place to learn!" Kagome enthused.

"The best," Kohaku agreed solemnly.

* * *

Since Mr. Yamauchi was personally escorting the wolf pack into the village, it fell to Kohaku and Sango to give them a proper welcome. Dressed in traditional slayer garb, they waited in the center of the meadow, their friends and family fanned out behind them. Kaede also held a position of honor, so Kagome was able to stand beside the siblings. Kohaku stole a glance at the youkai delegations and smiled; Sesshoumaru looked very elegant as he filled in for his father.

Shippo whistled sharply, and a moment later, the leader of the wolf demons strode into the clearing, flanked by the Western Lord and Midori's headman. "Oooh, he has a tail!" Kagome whispered giddily.

"Shh," Sango warned.

Kohaku was intrigued by Kouga's attire. Most youkai adopted human finery when taking on human form, but this demon wore pelts. His armor was well-kept, but unadorned, and he was unarmed. The pack leader's tail switched back and forth, betraying some of his agitation as his keen blue eyes swept the assembly. _Is it the people or the pace that makes him restless? _

There was no denying Kouga's youth; he looked about the same age as their older, high school-aged campers. _Seventeen... eighteen... nineteen at the most_, Kohaku estimated. _He must be strong if the rest are willing to follow him. I wonder if he had to fight for his place? _

Reaching his children, Mr. Yamauchi rested a hand on Kohaku's shoulder before turning to include everyone in his declaration. "Raise your voices for Kouga, leader of the northern packs! He and his wolves are welcome in this place!"

As one, the taijiya called out their traditional welcome, an offer of rest and peace. Kagome gasped in delight as a handful of four-footed demons lifted their heads and howled their response. "How beautiful! They brought a little bit of wilderness to Midori!" she whispered, earning a sidelong glance from the pack leader.

Kohaku nodded thoughtfully and murmured, "A wolf is not a wolf if he cannot be wild."

Instantly, Kouga was in his face, and Kohaku held very still. _Father must not have reached the lesson on personal space. _He knew for a fact that it was number forty-seven on the list his father used for training newbies. Just in case he had offended the pack leader, the eleven-year-old lowered his gaze. "Welcome to Midori, Kouga-sama," he said quietly.

"Thanks," he replied gruffly. "Say... are you the headman's whelp?"

"Yes. My name is Kohaku Yamauchi. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kouga straightened and folded his arms over his chest, and Kohaku dared to lift his gaze once more. "I apologize if my words were an offense."

The wolf youkai smirked. "Nah... you got it right. Her, too," he added, jerking a thumb in Kagome's direction. "I _like_ that... so... what was that thing?" he grumbled, glancing briefly at the boy's father. "Oh, yeah! I got my eye on you, kid!"

Across the clearing, where he stood beside his father, Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #114—Welcome. My contest entry was savagely pruned to 250 words, but this uncut version offers a fuller picture. It weighs in at 693 words.


	13. The Shrine

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this rainy day... especially for the one with a sad smile. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this chapter was originally posted to Live Journal on January 14, 2011.

* * *

**The Shrine**

Kohaku peeked out of the corner of his eye at Kagome, who was staring idly out at the rain instead of studying the list of tinctures Kaede-baba wanted her to memorize. Father had taken Sango to Totosai's forge so the old smith could check Hiraikotsu, so it was just the two of them. _Now might be a good time to show her. _Trying to sound casual, the eleven-year-old boy cleared his throat and said, "We could go for a walk... if you want?" She looked up in surprise, and he added, "There's someplace I want to show you."

oOo

They splashed through puddles all the way to the meadow above the village where mossy stones marked Midori's cemetery. This time, instead of stopping beneath the ancient tree to pay their respects, Kohaku hurried Kagome towards the mouth of the cave that stood beyond. Once they reached its cover, he set aside their umbrella and started forward, undaunted by the darkness. "What _is_ this place?" the fourteen-year-old girl asked uncertainly.

"A shrine."

"It's kind of spooky," Kagome remarked.

"There's better light further down," he assured, then bashfully held out his hand. "It's safe." When her cold fingertips slip across his callused palm, Kohaku was glad she couldn't see his faint blush.

The passage opened into an immense cavern which was partially lit by grey daylight that filtered through a series of uneven crevices near the ceiling. He knew the moment Kagome realized what lay in the shadows, because she gasped and edged closer to him. "Are those demons?" she whispered.

"Used to be," he acknowledged with a shrug. His gaze was fixed on the sad smile of the beautiful woman held aloft in the demons' coils.

In moments, Kagome spotted her, too. "Who's she?"

"Her name was Midoriko-sama," he replied. "Our village is named for her."

The young miko's gaze roved over the tangled bodies of more demons than anyone wished to count. "H-how did this happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe we could ask Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Why would _he_ know?" she asked curiously.

"Midoriko-sama saved his father's life," Kohaku replied, nodding towards the serene-faced woman who had single-handedly changed their world. "Because of her sacrifice, the Western Lord began to work for peace between humans and demons."

"So _she's_ the reason the conflict ended," Kagome whispered in awe, her hand over her heart, right where a hole gaped in Midoriko's armor.

"Yes." With a sidelong glance, he added, "You _should_ have read about it in the books you were assigned over the winter."

"R-really?" she stammered, dropping her gaze guiltily. "Erm... so... do you visit her often?"

"Not so much anymore. Mother used to bring me," Kohaku replied. "Tending this shrine was her duty."

"Oh," Kagome replied softly, touching the boy's shoulder sympathetically. "Who does it now?"

"Kaede-baba will take care of it until the next shrinekeeper is found."

"Oh! Is your father looking for someone?"

"N-not exactly," he admitted, scuffing his toe in the dirt at their feet. "He kinda said he'd leave it up to me."

"You?

"Well, yeah. That's just how it works... n'stuff," Kohaku replied awkwardly. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to bring Kagome here. "It's not like I'd let anyone _else_ pick her."

His discomfort caught her attention, and her eyes took on the sparkle of curiosity. "Kohaku," she crooned sweetly, leaning down to look him in the eye. "Who's going to be the next keeper of Midoriko-sama's shrine?"

It wasn't a big secret. Not _really_. But that didn't make it any easier to tell her. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Kohaku mumbled, "My wife."

* * *

**End Note: **A version of this chapter was written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week #236—Sad Smile. My contest entry was necessarily pruned to 250 words, but this is the uncut edition, 603 words.


	14. Center of Attention

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this canine show-down, especially for the one who comes out on top. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Center of Attention**

Kohaku knew it wasn't the bravest thing he'd ever done, but he was only eleven; allowances should be made. He dashed up the hill, vaulted onto his front porch, and charged through the front door. _Safe!_

"Welcome back," Kagome called cheerfully.

Ducking behind her back, he panted, "Hide me!"

"Are you playing a game?" she asked curiously. Even at fourteen, the miko-in-training was famous for dropping her lessons to play with the younger kids. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation of fun.

"Not exactly," he managed with a half-hearted smile.

A sharp rap at the front widened his eyes, and Kagome held her finger to her lips, then hurried to answer the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru gazed up at her with solemn intensity. "I wish to speak with Kohaku."

"Is that so?" she hedged with a nervous little laugh.

Kohaku couldn't help but smile, for Kagome was a terrible liar. However, his amusement disappeared as a gruff voice hailed the headman's house. _That was quick. _

"Good afternoon, Kouga-sama!" the young woman greeted.

"Looks like we had the same idea," the wolf-youkai said, smirking down on the younger demon.

Unruffled, Sesshoumaru haughtily announced, "You cannot enter without permission."

"I wasn't gonna barge," Kouga grumbled defensively. Turning to Kagome, he said, "Hey, bright eyes! Can I come in?"

Kagome blushed prettily as the wolf-youkai turned on the charm, but she glanced uncertainly behind her. "Erm... I don't think that's a good idea, Kouga-sama."

"How come?" he demanded. "The kid's here."

"But I don't think Kohaku..."

"_I_ was here first," Sesshoumaru interrupted with youthful authority.

"Well, that's _true_," Kagome allowed.

It might have gone on forever if a low growl hadn't cut across the bickering. Shippo stalked into the room, all four tails switching in annoyance. He plucked Kohaku from his flimsy hiding place, tossing him onto his shoulders before rounding on the adolescent demons at the door. "You both may have your eyes on this boy, but I assert prior claim. So _back off._"

Wolves and dogs knew better than to cross foxes, so Kouga and Sesshoumaru exchanged a look, then bowed in unison. Shippo nodded in satisfaction, then vanished, taking Kohaku with him.

* * *

**End Note: **A pruned-back version of this drabble was entered at FanFiction Bake-Off, a multi-fandom contest community on Live Journal. _Go, Team Cake!_ The theme for this February is Escape, and there's a bonus for including a child in the entry. Twofer! My contest entry was 300 words; this version is 367. Posted on February 5, 2011.


	15. Groundwork

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this intervention... especially for the one who's always in a hurry. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 15, 2011.

* * *

**Groundwork**

Kohaku was accustomed to being addressed by the various demons who visited his village each year, and it wasn't simply because he was the headman's son. Long-sighted youkai never overlooked children; indeed, they went out of their way to befriend each successive generation of taijiya, cultivating trust and peace. This gradual shaping of the future was one of the most important reasons why Midori existed, but there was nothing slow and steady about Kouga.

The wolf-youkai didn't have the benefit of generations of groundwork to build upon, but he didn't let ignorance hold him back. That summer, he stalked Kohaku's every step, and the eleven-year-old found his attention a little overwhelming.

Shippo wisely stepped in to ease the pair past a bumpy start. "I'm something of an expert on humans," the four-tailed fox demon casually boasted as they lounged in the shade of a tree. He sat between the wolf and his boy, arms clasped behind his neck as he announced, "You know, I've seen it time and again. The humans often outgrow us, but they rarely outgrow themselves."

Kouga leaned over to pin Kohaku with piercing blue eyes. "Did you follow that, kid?"

"Uhh... no," he admitted.

Shippo chuckled and explained, "You'll find that humans grow up in a twinkling. One season you'll spar with a man, and in the next, it's his son... or his grandson."

"I know about that," grumbled Kouga.

"Knowing it and experiencing it are two very different things," Shippo asserted. "It's _strange_ to have the toddler you dandled on your knee mothering you a few decades later."

"Like how Sango and Kagome are taller than Sesshoumaru now?" Kohaku ventured.

"Exactly," the kitsune affirmed. "However, the attachments humans form as children usually last their whole life. This is especially true of the Yamauchi clan; their loyalty rivals that of any pack."

With a cocky grin, the wolf said, "I know how to pick 'em!"

"You have good instincts, but you lack experience," Shippo cautioned. "Kouga, you're new to this, but Kohaku has been working with youkai since birth. Trust him. There's no rush to learn everything in one summer. Let him set the pace, and he'll give you his lifetime."

"Since birth?" the freckled boy protested incredulously.

"I should know," Shippo breezily replied. "Who do you think Yama-kun first handed you off to, hmm?"

"Oh." Wide brown eyes blinked, and then Kohaku turned towards the wolf whose tail switched impatiently. Smiling bashfully, he said, "I'm still learning from Father, but I'll work hard, Kouga-sama. In a way, you and I will be learning together."

With a sidelong glance at Shippo, the pack leader huffed and said, "Okay, I get it... and if the habits for a lifetime are starting now, then do me a favor and ditch the honorific. Just _Kouga_ is friendlier."

Kohaku brightened, and in a gesture he knew the wolf would appreciate more than words, he scrambled over the kitsune's legs, claiming a new spot between the two youkai. Shippo's green eyes sparkled as he declared, "Yes, Kouga... you _definitely_ know how to pick them."

"Friends?" the wolf asked gruffly, offering his hand in the human fashion.

"Friends," the boy solemnly agreed, solidifying his place in a heart as loyal as his own.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week #229—Slow and Steady. My contest entry was necessarily cropped to 250 words, but this version stands at 541... edging it up into oneshot territory.


	16. All Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief... especially for the turncoat one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**All Wrong**

Kohaku balanced on one foot and slid open the door with the other, maneuvering into his sister's room with a tray of snacks. Neither Sango nor Kagome missed a conversational beat as he padded towards the table, eyes fixed on filled glasses, making sure nothing sloshed. When he turned, he slapped a hand over his mouth, quickly turning red.

"What's _that_ look for?" Sango asked crisply.

He was too surprised to heed the warning in her tone. Shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Sango's taijiya uniform certainly fit Kagome, and yet... it definitely _didn't_. The traditional suit with its armored panels and shoulder guards hugged her body, giving the passing impression that she was a sleek, well-honed fighting machine. _Yeah, right. _Kohaku dissolved into unmanly giggles.

"What?" Kagome pouted. "Don't you think it looks good on me?" she asked in injured tones.

Gentle curves that had never suffered Uncle Hideki's training regimens, uncalloused hands that fluttered uncertainly, shuffling feet in a self-effacing stance—everything distorted the illusion that _this_ girl belonged in _that_ uniform. "All wrong," he gasped out, tears trickling down his cheeks.

They traded a look, then pounced.

Kohaku's hollers brought Shippo running, but the boy's pleas did him no good. The kitsune sided with the girls and even lent them a hand in delivering a dose of turnabout. By the time the last bow was given a final pat, one mortified eleven-year-old stood in full priestess garb, his face as red as his hakama. With a satisfied smirk, Kagome slung her arm around Kohaku's shoulders and cavalierly exclaimed, "I'll protect you, miko-chan!"

His brown eyes flashed, and he earnestly declared, "It _will_ be the other way around."

Shippo was rather proud of Kohaku for his forthrightness; it was unfortunate that circumstances prevented anyone else from taking his pledge seriously.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 9, 2011. 300 words.


	17. Ingenuity

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night... especially for the one who's had a long day. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 2, 2011.

* * *

**Ingenuity**

Kohaku lay awake, watching moonlight play upon paper screens. Uncle Hideki had been particularly zealous today, and the taijiya still ached from the blows he'd been too slow to block. An indistinct shadow appeared, and he pushed himself onto his elbows, suddenly alert; however, a familiar silhouette materialized on the other side of the wall. Slipping from his bed, Kohaku opened the panel. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" he whispered. "Is something wrong?"

The young lord blinked, then gravely shook his head. "I came to get you. We will train."

"Now?" Kohaku asked wearily.

"Hnn."

They hadn't trained in weeks because Kouga demanded so much of the boy's attention, and Kohaku suspected that Sesshoumaru was cross about the monopoly. "I'm not sure I have the strength to fight any more today," he admitted softly.

The inu-youkai's chin lifted, and he declared, "This will be a test of _my_ strength."

Minutes later, Kohaku learned something new about himself. He _loved_ to fly. Sitting cross-legged between Sesshoumaru's feet on a shimmering billow of youki, he thrilled at the speeds his companion reached. Stars above, mountains below, the eleven-year-old grinned over the giddy rush. He tipped his head back to look into the young lord's face; the demon was as calm as ever, but a ghost of a smile assured the boy that they were kindred in their delight. "Faster?" Kohaku begged.

With a glint in his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru rose to the challenge, adding a burst of speed that proved both his strength... and his ingenuity.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #120—Cross. 250 words.


	18. Eccentric

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this introduction... especially for the one who is a closely guarded secret. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 2, 2011.

* * *

**Eccentric**

Near the beginning of Kohaku's twelfth summer, his father gave him permission to bring Kagome to meet Totosai, the legendary swordsmith. The location of the eccentric demon's forge was a closely guarded secret... sort of. Anyone in Midori could have pointed the way if a stranger came asking; they simply chose not to. Totosai was one of the village's three great treasures, so outsiders rarely learned that he lived in the neighborhood.

"You need to visit a _weapon_?" Kagome asked dubiously.

"Yes," Kohaku patiently replied. "I've been training with the kageboushi because one day, I'll wield Surudoikotsu."

"So you're making friends like Sango and Hiraikotsu?"

"Guess so," he agreed. It _was_ an apt analogy. According to father, demon weapons could be your best ally in battle.

Kohaku led the young woman through the fossilized maw of an ancient salamander demon. The fabled workshop was a dingy place, cluttered and cobwebbed, with weapons crowded into every nook and cranny. "Totosai!" he called. "Are you here?"

"Who's making this racket?" querulously demanded the old man who burst in upon them. He shambled through the room, flicking at weapons and knocking on armor with bony fingers. "That's enough from you lot! Hush, or I'll melt you down!" He paused before a gleaming sword, cocking a pointed ear. "What now? Who'd ya say?" He turned then, his wide eyes finally focusing on his guests. "Midoriko?" he muttered in an awed voice.

Kohaku stepped forward. "Totosai-sama, this is Kagome Higurashi, a miko trainee."

The old man casually cleaned out one ear with his pinkie and asked, "Has anyone else noticed?"

"Noticed _what_?" the boy inquired.

But Totosai merely blinked and changed the subject. At the time, Kohaku thought it strange, but then... the legendary swordsmith had _always_ been an odd one.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic contest and their prompt for Week 241—Knock. My contest entry was necessarily pruned down to 250, but this uncut version stands at 296 words.


	19. Interests

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short discussion... especially for the one keeping a close eye on things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 15, 2011.

* * *

**Interests**

Kouga ambled over and dropped unceremoniously to the grass next to Shippo and Kagome, who glanced away from the two boys sparring in the meadow. With a tentative smile, the miko-in-training said, "Good evening, Kouga-sama."

"Eh, you can drop the formalities, bright eyes."

"Erm... okay," she agreed shyly. "Are you here to talk to Kohaku?"

"Just keeping an eye on my interests." The wolf-youkai turned his attention to the pair on the field. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku faced off, armed with practice swords. As the clatter of their clash continued, Kouga snorted and said, "The dog's just playing with him."

"If Sesshoumaru-sama didn't hold back, Kohaku wouldn't learn anything," Shippo patiently pointed out.

"So that's how it is," the wolf-youkai muttered. "Always making allowances."

"I prefer to think of it as making friends," the kitsune countered.

"Kohaku's only twelve," Kagome chided. "You shouldn't expect too much from a little boy."

Both demons eyed her intently. "Expect?" Shippo inquired lightly. "I expect great things from Kohaku. Don't you?"

The fifteen-year-old glanced at the boys and said, "I _suppose_... someday he'll be headman...?"

"With humans, someday is never far off," the kitsune said seriously. "But that's _not_ what I meant."

Kouga smirked and added, "All three of us have our eye on that _little boy_, and our interest has nothing to do with age, size, or even ability."

"What then?" she asked, mystified.

"Uh-uh," Shippo replied with a sly wink. "If we told you, _you_ wouldn't learn anything!"

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest **and their prompt for Week #242—Size Isn't Everything. 245 words.


	20. Refresher

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this refresher course... especially for the studious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 16, 2011.

* * *

**Refresher**

Kohaku sat next to the lamp in the corner, studiously reviewing the treatise his father and the Inu no Taishou would be quizzing him on during his lessons in the morning, but he cast frequent glances in Kagome's direction. The miko trainee had her sleeves tied back, and she was fumbling her way through an assignment from Kaede-baba. It definitely wasn't going very smoothly, for although all the necessary ingredients were arrayed before her, Kagome repeatedly referred to her textbook, which looked too new to have been much read. _She didn't keep up with her studies this year, either. _

He knew full well she wasn't alone. Many of Midori's campers spent the first couple weeks of each summer refreshing hazy memories and retraining rusty reflexes. However, Kohaku was personally disappointed that Kagome wasn't taking her studies more seriously; he wanted her to want to try on her own. _The ones who don't care enough usually drop out. _

Determined to do what he could, the boy set aside his own studies and padded over to kneel beside her. Kohaku leaned forward to catch her eye, and met a gaze that held misery and mortification. "Can I help?" he offered softly.

"It would be cheating if you did this for me," she murmured.

He nodded, then said, "I could teach you how... if you want to learn."

She clasped her hands over her heart and smiled, soft and sweet, reminding his tender heart what it was like to soar.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #121—Cast. 247 words.


	21. Public Declaration

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this confrontation... especially for the one who's been slighted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on March 1, 2011.

* * *

**Public Declaration**

When Sango was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with, so Kohaku reckoned carefully before stepping through his front door. The twelve-year-old was almost positive he hadn't inspired the fracas currently underway, so he slipped out of his sandals and followed his ears to see why his big sister was upset. He found the fifteen-year-old in the living room, arms waving and feet stomping as she paced back and forth, ranting against an as-yet-unnamed offender.

Shippo and Kagome were also there, and while the kitsune seemed amused by the goings-on, Kagome was visibly distraught. She sat in the middle of the floor, both hands covering her mouth and a tragic expression in her eyes. "What happened?" Kohaku asked quietly, bringing Sango's tirade to a screeching halt.

"That _idiot_ stole Kagome's first kiss!" Sango raged.

Kohaku paled and asked, "Who?"

Her brown eyes sparked, and she spat out, "Who _else_?"

Shippo calmly informed, "The young monk, Miroku, has been up to his usual mischief."

Kagome looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sango. I don't know _why_ he'd do something like that to _me_! I never expected...!"

"It's not your fault!" Sango interrupted, her arm slashing through the air. "He's just a lech."

Kohaku had to agree. Each year that Mushin's apprentice returned to Midori, he'd reinforced his reputation as a ladies' man, working his way through the camp, sweet-talking those whose lashes fluttered and stealing kisses from the unwary.

The young taijiya was privately furious that Kagome had fallen victim to the monk, but he knew better than to reveal the enormity of his feelings. It was his duty to calm Sango, comfort Kagome, and _then_ kill Miroku. However, before he could take charge, Sango reached her own decision. She whirled towards the door, declaring, "I'll kill him!"

_Great minds think alike_, her brother thought with grim satisfaction.

"No, Sango!" Kagome protested.

Quicker than Kohaku could follow, Shippo moved to stand between Sango and the front door. Catching the young woman's arm he politely announced, "Kohaku and I will deliver the challenge. Prepare yourself and wait in the gathering meadow."

Sango bristled, then offered a curt nod of acceptance.

* * *

Kohaku fell in step beside the tall kitsune and shyly said, "Thanks."

"Oh, I have experience dealing with Yamauchi women," Shippo replied with a crooked smile. "They've always been a little scary... but in a good way."

"My mother wasn't scary!" he protested.

"Mmm," the kitsune hummed, his four tails swaying in a hypnotic rhythm as he led the way towards the river. "I could argue that she married into the clan, but I can remember a few times when your mother proved just how fierce she could be."

"Like when?" the boy asked curiously. He was always hungry for new stories about her.

"Like the day she made your father stand up and take notice," he replied with a chuckle. "Yama-kun always was a little dense about women. Not like you."

Kohaku blushed and muttered, "I'm not good with girls."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Shippo assured. "It may be more interesting to see how things work out for your sister."

"Huh?"

"That Miroku knows how to get what he wants," the kitsune declared. "Very clever. Very cunning. It's been a quite a while since I met a human this audacious."

Kohaku frowned up at his family's longstanding friend and said, "You almost sound like you admire him."

The kitsune conceded, "I suppose I do. He thinks like a fox!"

"But... he's terrible!"

"I don't think it would be wise to set yourself against him, Kohaku-kun," Shippo cautioned.

"Why not?" he replied, baffled.

"Let's just say he has the makings of a good ally," the redhead replied with a wink.

* * *

They found the seventeen-year-old down by the river, sparring with the other monks-in-training. His audience was made up of some of the sillier girls who called Midori home, along with a handful of campers as well. Front and center were Miroku's fanboys—the quartet of tanuki who'd latched onto him the summer before. They made the cutest little sycophants, and Mr. Yamauchi had urged Kohaku to encourage the young demons in their ardent admiration. Shichi, Roku, Hachi, and Kyuu aided the entire village by providing bright-eyed, bushy-tailed chaperonage for their resident lady killer.

Shippo called Miroku out, and with a wave to his friends, the teen ambled over to the kitsune and headman's son. "Good afternoon," he greeted with an easy smile. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"You're being challenged."

Miroku didn't bother to look surprised. "Now?"

"Yep," Shippo confirmed.

"Lead the way!"

By the time they reached the gathering meadow, half the residents of Midori were milling along its edges. In the center of the field, Sango stood in full taijiya attire. Kohaku noted with some surprise that his sister had knotted a deep red sash at her waist. _Mother's. _For whatever reason, the girl wanted their mother to bear witness to this confrontation.

"Now, that's been worth the wait," remarked Miroku in a low voice.

Kohaku turned to him in surprise, and there was no mistaking the admiration on the young monk's face. Glancing between him and his sister, the boy demanded, "Was this your goal?"

Miroku leaned against his staff and offered a vague, "I wonder."

"I would fight you myself," the twelve-year-old said with a surly look.

"Is that so?" he asked with mock solemnity. His violet eyes scanned the growing crowd and soon picked out Kagome from the rest. "Tell me, Kohaku-kun. Are you angry for your sister's sake... or for Kagome-chan's?"

The taijiya's expression darkened, and he stoutly declared, "You should not kiss so many girls."

Miroku politely replied, "I admire the singularity of your focus." His gaze returned to his waiting opponent, and he confided, "My goal is not so different."

All at once, Kohaku understood the monk's ambition, and it made his blood run cold. This young man was taller than him, stronger than him, surer than him, and he was after Sango. _I need to protect her._ Grabbing Miroku's arm, he sternly said, "Do not try to use my sister. You are mistaken if you think she can make you headman one day."

For once, the older boy looked startled. His expression shifted into seriousness as he quietly replied, "You misunderstand, Kohaku-kun. I believe your sister will one day make me a _happy_ man. The sooner she realizes this, the better." With a solemn wink, he strolled off to formally accept Sango's challenge.

"Thought so," Shippo quipped, his green eyes fairly dancing. "This is going to be _very_ interesting."

* * *

Miroku may have had a greater reach and more strength than his opponent, but he quickly discovered that it would be unwise to let down his guard. Fury made Sango deadly. Kohaku shifted nervously from foot to foot as his eyes followed his sister's attacks. _She's putting too much of herself into each blow; she will tire long before he gets serious._

"What's happening?" Kagome begged softly. Even after a few years as a summer camper, she wasn't very good at reading the flow of a battle.

"I don't think she can beat him, let alone kill him," he answered honestly.

"I doubt she _wants_ to," Kagome whispered back.

Kohaku was surprised enough to look away from the conflict. "Why not?"

"She has her reasons."

Shippo leaned down between them and casually remarked, "It might interest you to know that if the rumors are true, as of today, that boy has kissed every teenaged girl in this camp... save one."

"Sango?" whispered Kohaku. Was it possible that his sister felt _slighted_?

As the match wore on, the two combatants fell into a sort of pattern. Sango's attacks dictated Miroku's actions, but he only defended himself. Retreating before her onslaught, he led her in a widening circle while the audience continued to swell. Then, suddenly, Miroku danced backwards, drawing Sango towards the very center of the meadow. What happened next happened quickly. She swung; he ducked. She raised her staff for another blow, and he neatly stepped under her guard... and stole a kiss.

A collective gasp filled the air, followed by startled silence. Sango froze in shock, and Miroku brazenly took his time. When he drew back, he spoke a few words to the wide-eyed young woman, then sauntered away. Shippo snorted, and several of the other demons in the audience exchanged knowing looks or chuckled. "What did he say?" Kohaku demanded anxiously, his eyes still fixed on his sister.

"He told her he saved the best for last," the kitsune relayed. "And if she wants them, all the rest of his kisses are hers."

"Is that some kind of proposal?" Kagome gasped.

"Not in the traditional sense, but I think he enjoys being unconventional," Shippo replied. "Now, let's go rescue the poor girl. I think that staff is the only thing holding her up."

The three of them hurried to shield the dazed young woman from the crowd's curiosity. "Are you hurt?" Kohaku asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to go after him?" he ventured.

Sango simply shook her head, and Kagome slipped her arm around her best friend's waist. "I'm sorry you lost," she offered with a sympathetic squeeze.

"I didn't," Sango replied, her voice barely more than a whisper. "He conceded."

"Come here, little warrior," Shippo cheerfully urged, scooping the young woman into his arms and striding away from the excited chatter of the crowds. Kohaku rescued her staff and walked with Kagome in the family kitsune's wake.

"I can walk," Sango grumbled.

"Really? Your knees seem a little weak."

The young woman stubbornly declared, "He's still an idiot."

Shippo nodded sagely and said, "And a fine specimen of idiocy he is!"

"You think?" she asked in a small voice.

With a gentle squeeze, he whispered, "Your mother would approve."

For the rest of the journey back to the headman's house, Sango hid her face against the kitsune's broad shoulder, for blushing ran in the family.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week #240—Rumor Has It. 1,675 words.


	22. Promise Me

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this summer's end... especially for the desperate one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 17, 2011.

* * *

**Promise Me**

Kohaku watched and waited for a chance to talk to Kagome, but it wasn't until summer's end that desperation drove him to create an opportunity. On the evening before she would return to her home in Tokyo, the twelve-year-old boy waylaid he as she left Kaede's. "Can we go for a walk... maybe?" he asked nervously.

"I don't mind putting off my packing," the young woman agreed with a rueful smile.

Wanting to avoid sharp-eared youkai, he led her towards the high meadow near Midoriko's cave. The view was nice, and she spent several moments looking over the mountain village and its picturesque setting. "It's so different here than at my family's shrine, but I love it. Somehow, it feels like I have two homes."

"This is the only home I've ever known."

"Maybe someday you should visit mine," she suggested brightly.

He balked and murmured, "I wouldn't know what to do in a city."

"I'd show you around," Kagome promised.

"Thanks."

"You know, every summer you disappear when it's time to say goodbye," she teased. "Are you actually going to send me off this time?"

"Uhh... maybe?"

"So... was there something on your mind?" She playfully poked his shoulder, adding, "I can tell there is."

"Uhh... yeah." Taking a deep breath, he managed to ask, "Is your first kiss a big deal?"

"I think so," she replied honestly.

"Th-then... can I give you mine?"

Kagome's surprise was plain on her face, and Kohaku ducked his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Don't you think you should save it for someone special?" the young woman asked seriously.

Kohaku was relieved that she wasn't laughing at him, but his tongue was well and truly tied. All he could manage was a small shake of his head... quickly followed by a nod... then a confused shrug.

"I'll tell you what," she finally replied, and he peeped up at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her smile was kind, and her tone was gentle. "Let's wait until you're taller than me; if you _still_ want a kiss then... it's yours."

"Promise?"

She laughed softly, but her answer was the one he needed. "Yes, I promise."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Jouarnl community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #118—Evening. My entry was necessarily pruned to 250 words, but this is the un-cut version, which is 364 words.


	23. Chasing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this start of another summer... especially for the one who shouldn't be underestimated. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 30, 2011.

* * *

**Chasing**

During the long winter, while Midori was left to fend for itself during the bitter months of wind and snow, Kohaku faithfully made a pencil mark on his closet door with the passing of each phase of the moon. Sango still held a considerable height advantage over him, but everyone said she was tall for a girl—long, lean, and seriously strong after another year's training with Hiraikotsu. Uncle Hideki considered him small for his age, a serious problem for a boy who was trying to catch up to the girl he loved.

Still, when his thirteenth summer rolled around, Kohaku knew without a shadow of a doubt that he stood three fingers taller than he had the previous autumn. Unfortunately, when the campers began to arrive, sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi among them, he ran up against an unforeseen wrinkle in his plans. The object of his affection hadn't hung around waiting for him. _She grew, too. _

It was a devastating blow, and at least one person noticed how deeply his disappointment ran. Shippo took one look... and then a longer one; within the hour, Kohaku was chasing four red tails through the forest on a spur-of-the-moment hunting trip. The kitsune waited until they were hours away from anyone before casually remarking, "You _live_ for summer. You have since you were nine."

"I love _every_ season," he quietly argued, feeling stubborn.

"You know what I mean," Shippo scolded. "Why does the one who makes you happiest suddenly inspire so much sadness?"

Brown eyes misted over, and green eyes grew solemn; however, by the time Kohaku mumbled out the tale of Kagome's promise, the kitsune was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't laugh," the boy protested.

"Never," Shippo soothed. "I'm very proud of you. One should never underestimate the courage that comes with clarity."

"For all the good it did," he sighed.

"You're just an early bloomer."

"Don't you mean _late_ bloomer?"

"Nope." With a fond smile, Shippo explained, "Your family has always had its share of each. Now, Sango is a late bloomer; it'll take her a good long while to admit what she probably already knows deep down. You are an early bloomer because you don't shy away from what's in your heart. It's one reason so many youkai have their eye on you."

Kohaku fidgeted uncomfortably. "Because of Kagome?"

"Not quite," the kitsune replied. "Humans grow up so fast, and most of you are as changeable as the seasons. It is refreshing to find a child whose heart is already set."

"Set?" Kohaku asked suspiciously. "How can you tell?"

"Let's call it a combination of instinct and perspective," Shippo said with a chuckle. Dropping an arm around the boy's shoulder, he added, "Plus, you're my favorite."

Rolling his eyes, he pointed out, "You say that to _all_ of us."

"It's always true," the kitsune glibly replied. Giving Kohaku's ponytail a tug, he lowered his voice to say, "Especially for you."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #122—Wrinkle. My contest entry was actually just the first portion of this installment... gently pruned to 250 words. This version stands at 490 words.


	24. Blaze

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this lesson... especially for the one who shows hidden depths. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on April 26, 2011.

* * *

**Blaze**

Kagome glared down the line of her arrow, taking aim, and Kohaku gazed critically at her form, taking stock. _She's improved, but not by much. I wonder if she took Father's advice and joined an archery club. It doesn't look like it. _

"Hit the mark!" the sixteen-year-old muttered as she released her missile. There were some weapons that could respond to the wishes of those who wielded them; however, Kagome's bow was just a bow, and her arrow was just an arrow... so neither of them listened. The arrow dug into the ground several paces in front of her target, and she huffed in frustration. "Why does _archery_ have to be a miko's specialty?"

"Because it _is_," Kaede replied, pointing towards the other end of the field. "Now aim for yon foe."

In the high meadow set aside for archery practice, several of the other miko trainees were also paired off with kitsune. "But... I don't want to _hurt_ him!" Kagome protested, glancing worriedly towards Shippo.

The four-tail bounced lightly on his toes and called, "Don't worry about me! Just try again, Kagome-chan!"

Rolling her single eye expressively, Kaede brought up her own bow and sent and arrow _zing_ing straight for the redhead. With a wide grin, he caught it, saucily twirling it between his fingers. Turning back to Kagome, the elderly miko demanded, "Try again."

When she glanced his way, too, Kohaku offered a smile and a nod, but firing at a friend was only the young woman's first hurdle. The next obstacle came when Kaede urged Kagome to imbue the arrow with spiritual power before firing. She balked. "That would be dangerous for Shippo!"

"And _he_ could be dangerous to _you_," Kaede countered.

"Shippo? Never!"

While Kagome argued with her mentor, Kouga entered the clearing and sauntered over to Kohaku, his blue eyes skimming over the various young women lined up along the edge of the practice field. Tapping the taijiya's shoulder, he gruffly asked, "What's going on? Something's rubbin' my fur the wrong way."

"Really?" Kohaku replied curiously. The pack leader's instincts were incredibly keen... even if the wolf-youkai sometimes had a difficult time expressing the _why_ behind his hunches.

Kouga's gaze fixed on Kagome, slid to Shippo, then back to the young woman. "It's her."

Before Kohaku could inquire further, Kouga stalked over to Shippo and traded a few words. Though obviously surprised, the kitsune bowed to the younger demon's wishes and stepped back, leaving the wolf-youkai as Kagome's target. "My turn!" he declared cockily. "Show me what you've got, bright eyes!"

Kaede harrumphed and said, "Suit yourself, Kouga-sama. Catch or dodge as you will."

He crouched, a dangerous light gleaming in his eyes. Heads began to turn, soon joined by nervous whispers from the other miko-in-training, for a predatory youki trickled towards Kagome—wild, confident to the point of arrogance, and abrasive. Shippo slipped over to Kohaku's side, his green eyes fixed unwaveringly on Kagome. "She's responding in spite of herself," he murmured. "Kouga's posing a threat, and her power's rising to protect her."

Kagome stared in fascination at the wolf who seemed poised to leap, and as fierce power licked at her from every side, her weapon blazed. Kaede-baba may have been old, rather fat, and missing an eye, but she wasn't lacking for wits. Kagome had never displayed this much power before, despite her potential, so this was a welcome turning point. "_Now_, child!" she eagerly urged.

The bowstring twanged. The arrow streaked towards its mark. The wolf-demon tensed.

At the very last second, Kouga leapt well clear of its path, somersaulting through the air so he could watch as the arrow dug into the grass with a sizable burst of purifying energy. When he landed, every hair on Kouga's tail stood straight out as his gaze swung to Kaede. "'_Catch_ or dodge,' miko-sama?" he challenged.

"It is well you did not touch the bolt," the old miko replied blandly, though she dipped her head, accepting his rebuff.

Kagome hurried forward, Kohaku close behind her. "Kouga-sama! I'm so... I don't know what... I can't believe...!" she exclaimed, fumbling for an apology.

The wolf-youkai gave her head a cautious pat. "You _act_ more harmless than you _are_, bright eyes."

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes tragic.

"Nah, that's okay," he replied, waving a hand. "If your aim wasn't so bad, you might actually give a guy like me a decent run of it."

Kohaku didn't particularly like the way Kagome's cheeks flushed under Kouga's backward compliment.

"Oh... erm... I'll practice more," she promised with a shy smile.

"You do that," he agreed.

Kouga nodded to Kohaku, who quietly lifted his hand to acknowledge his friend. When the wolf-youkai sauntered off, Kagome's gaze followed... and lingered on the spot where he disappeared into the surrounding woods. Kohaku stole a glance at the young woman's face, trying to read her expression. Hopefully, she was just worried about Kouga. Hopefully.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community iyfic contest and their prompt for Week 246—High Ground. 821 words.


	25. Intruder

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee hour interruption... especially for the one who's right where they belong. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

The oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on March 28, 2011.

* * *

**Intruder**

The thirteen-year-old woke with a start, alert and wary, for he was quite certain there was a demon in the house. According to Kaede-baba, he didn't have the makings of a monk; proper spiritual gifts were stronger, sharper. What Kohaku had wasn't so much a natural talent as a hard-earned acuity that all taijiya possessed to some degree. Youkai were their business; sensing them came with the territory. _Something's definitely here, and it's not Shippo. _

Slipping from his covers, he palmed the blade on his bedside table, tucking it into the belt of his sleeping robe before selecting another from the rack next to his door. His mind raced as he padded along the corridor, searching for signs of mischief. _It could be one of the young campers playing a prank... maybe a kit hoping to score points against a four-tail. _Such things happened occasionally, but entering a human residence without permission was a breach of village law. There were plenty of places to ambush Shippo without risking expulsion. _No... this youki is too indistinct. Maybe a low level demon wandered in?_

Kohaku's heartbeat quickened along with his pace when he realized that the door to Kagome's room was partially open. He was just coming even with the gap when a soft _whoosh_ of displaced air announced Shippo's swift arrival. The boy looked gratefully into the kitsune's face. "In here?" he whispered.

"Yes," the redhead replied, his brows drawn together in concentration. "It doesn't seem dangerous, but by the same token, it doesn't belong here. I know Kagome's a miko, but..."

"She wouldn't hurt a flea," Kohaku supplied.

"Best not let Myouga learn of that," the kitsune quipped. "He'd undoubtedly take advantage."

Much of the tension dropped from Kohaku's shoulders. _If Shippo's joking, then Kagome's safe._ Leaning his weapon against the door frame, he eyed the opening and inquired, "Can you hear anything?"

"Yes. At first, I thought our little visitor was growling, but then I realized..." he began, trailing off as he peered into the bedroom. His green eyes widened in amazement, and he softly exclaimed, "I _just_ realized why...! But, _that_ would mean...!"

Through waiting for Shippo to talk sense, Kohaku eased open the panel enough to tiptoe into Kagome's bedroom. The space smelled faintly of herbs and shampoo, the epitome of femininity to one biased boy's way of thinking. From the direction of the young woman's bed, a distinct rumble vibrated through the air, and as he crept forward, red eyes blinked open.

The sixteen-year-old miko trainee was sound asleep, hands curled under her chin, dark hair spilling over her shoulders, and completely oblivious to the small cat perched possessively on her hip. Edging slowly closer, Kohaku held out his hand to the feline, who delicately sniffed his fingertips before butting her head against his callused palm, demanding attention. "Welcome to Midori," he murmured bemusedly.

Shippo crouched next to him and offered his own hand for the neko-youkai's inspection. "I'm not sure what's funnier... this little lady sneaking in, or that little lady sleeping through all this racket."

The purring increased exponentially as Kohaku gently scratched under their interloper's chin, then rubbed behind her ears. "Kagome has a cat back in Tokyo," he defended. "Maybe she's used to it?"

"Come on," the kitsune urged, leading the boy out. He beckoned experimentally towards their visitor as well, but she only gave a squeaky mew and settled back down, clearly intending to stay with Kagome.

"She has two tails," Kohaku commented once they were on the back porch.

"I noticed," Shippo remarked, his own tails swishing back and forth in agitation. "She also has creamy fur, black markings, and a diamond pattern in the center of her forehead. All this happened before my time, but the Western Lord would know for certain."

There was something strangely familiar about the description, but Kohaku couldn't quite place where he'd read about a two-tailed feline. Tugging Shippo's sleeve, he begged, "_What_ was before your time?"

Pointing towards Kagome's room, he quietly declared, "I think that's Kirara!"

_Of course! _The boy felt like an idiot because he knew his history lessons well; he just hadn't expected the distant past to sneak into his house during the night. "She's been missing for centuries!"

Shippo cast a thoughtful look towards the position of the moon. "I should pay a visit to the Western Lord. He returned just this morning, and I'm sure he'll want to know about this."

"What about me?"

"Back to bed," he urged. Turned to go, the kitsune paused to say, "By the way, Kohaku... it's admirable that you reacted so quickly to a potential threat. Your father and sister will be kicking themselves in the morning."

He rubbed at his freckled nose, partially hiding a shy grin. "Thanks."

Shippo tousled his sleep-mussed hair and added, "Once the sun's up, warn your father to expect company. I have a feeling the Great Dog General will wish to confirm all of this for himself."

Kohaku nodded his understanding, but once the fox-youkai whisked away, the boy slipped back to Kagome's bedroom door, collected his weapon, and took a seat. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight, and a few hours of guard duty would give him time to think over this strange, new development. _After hundreds of years, Midoriko-sama's faithful companion has returned to Midori. If this is a portent, I wonder what's to come? _

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community** iyfic contest **and their prompt for Week #243—Strangely Familiar. 905 words.


	26. Latecomers

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this summer scene... especially for the one who's full of surprises. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Latecomers**

The Great Dog General gazed intently at Kagome's upturned face, then into the red eyes of the two-tailed cat purring on her lap. Finally, he grunted to himself and muttered, "So it seems. It is a wonder I did not notice before."

Mr. Yamauchi gently pointed out, "You have had other matters holding most of your attention of late."

"True enough," the inu-youkai admitted. "Well, now I am seeing more clearly, and we should talk."

"Of course," the headman agreed with a bow. Turning to his daughter, he said, "Sango, run over to Hideki's and give him a hand with the youngsters. Your own training can wait until this evening."

"Yes, father," she agreed, hastily setting aside her breakfast dishes and excusing herself.

Then Mr. Yamauchi began, "Kohaku, you should..." However, he paused and glanced uncertainly towards the Western Lord.

Taking his cue, the youkai met the thirteen-year-old's expectant gaze and announced, "Sesshoumaru has also returned, and he has something he wished to share with you. I am sure he will not mind if you are accompanied by Kagome-chan." Almost as an afterthought, he addressed the little feline. "I wish to confer with Kirara as well."

Kohaku quickly nodded his acceptance, then peeked at the young woman who quietly sat at the center of all the early morning excitement. Kirara's arrival had set off ripples of speculation. He'd heard just enough to have a few suspicions, but it was frustrating to be sent away before the adults addressed the matter. Shippo caught his eye and winked, and the boy lowered his gaze. _Maybe he'll fill me in later. _

Shortly thereafter, Kohaku and Kagome were welcomed into the inu-youkai compound by a burly guard who escorted them to the large pavilion at the far end of the central courtyard. "These are his lordship's private quarters," he announced brusquely. "Sesshoumaru-sama is expecting you."

The taijiya led the way up a set of stairs, and stepped cautiously over the threshold, calling a soft, "Pardon my intrusion."

A panel on the far side of the room slid open and Sesshoumaru leaned out, beckoning almost furtively to him and Kagome. Padding softly across the grand room, the pair slipped into what must have been the young lord's own bedroom.

"Welcome back to Midori, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kohaku eagerly exclaimed, bowing low. The inu-youkai were late in arriving this year, and he'd been missing his summer sparring sessions with the young lord. A soft growl startled him, and he froze mid-bow as he found himself eye-to-eye with the small boy who had Sesshoumaru's knee in a death grip. Straightening in surprise, the teen was even more shocked to find himself looking down on his friend's solemn face. "I'm taller," he whispered.

"Yes," the young lord replied gravely.

A wave of sadness welled up in Kohaku's heart, closing his throat.

Sesshoumaru sniffed interestedly and inquired, "Why does this upset you?"

Kohaku choked on his response. After all, he desperately _wanted_ to catch up to Kagome, yet it unsettled him to be taller than someone he greatly looked up to. Confused by his conflicting desires, he simply shook his head.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side and calmly offered, "Father says that time passes differently for us, but we can still pass the time together."

"Are those his ears?" Kagome interrupted, here eyes fixed upon the child.

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru acknowledged, bringing the youngster forward with a gentle shove. "This is Inuyasha, my younger brother."

"I didn't know you had a baby brother!" she cooed.

With a casual glance in Kohaku's direction, the young lord replied, "Few knew."

Though Kohaku was aware that Inuyasha was much older in actual _years_, he seemed little more than a baby... two years old at the most. Silver hair fuzzed out around his head like down, and the pointed ears atop his head never stopped moving. The taijiya had never actually met a baby youkai before, but he knew his lessons and promptly sat upon the floor so he wasn't looming over the youngster. "Does Inuyasha-sama speak?"

"He does not have many words, but he understands more than he can say."

Kagome knelt down across from Kohaku and held out a hand, which the little one sniffed in a suspicious manner. His scowl looked so out of place on his cherubic face, and she giggled softly at his show of bravado. "I can't get over those _ears_! I've never seen a dog demon with puppy ears!"

"That is because he is hanyou."

Kohaku's jaw dropped, but Kagome only shook her head in confusion. In a low voice, the young lord explained, "He is my half-brother. Father took a human mate, but she died over the winter."

"How?" gasped Kagome.

Sesshoumaru favored her with a long look that betrayed little, then answered, "She was very old."

Kohaku was still reeling; matings between humans and demons were rare, and hanyou even rarer. For someone as important as the Western Lord to have kept both a union and a child secret was a testament to the loyalty of his packmates. _They must have kept it a secret to protect them... unless... are they ashamed of him...? _However, the taijiya quickly dismissed the idea. _Bringing him here is essentially the same as claiming him before both worlds. _

Sesshoumaru crouched beside the boy and solemnly said, "You have nothing to fear from _these_ humans."

The subtle emphasis worried Kohaku a little. Silently swearing to help the inu-youkai clans protect their young packmate, he offered, "I'm Kohaku."

"And I'm Kagome," the sixteen-year-old miko trainee announced. Small hands with tiny claws still clutched at the fabric of Sesshoumaru's hakama as Inuyasha blinked uncertainly up at his big brother. With a look of longing in her expressive eyes, Kagome exclaimed, "Oh, you're so precious!"

Wide, golden eyes grew wider, and they boy whined softly. Sesshoumaru gently scratched behind his brother's ear, explaining, "His mother always called him that. Precious."

Making a soft sound in the back of her throat, Kagome gathered the little boy up into her arms, cuddling him close. "Oh, you poor baby! Of course you're still precious! Do you need reminding?"

Inuyasha sent a wild and worried look in Sesshoumaru's direction, and his older sibling huffed. Kneeling beside Kagome, he placed his hand on her shoulder and urged, "Learn her scent, little brother. We shall pass some time with her."

Inuyasha snuffled cautiously, then with more enthusiasm as she petted and hummed, inadvertently doing exactly what the boy needed._ I suppose this is just another way that humans are no different than youkai. _For some reason, it made him happy, seeing Kagome cuddling a little boy who proved that peace _could_ exist between two worlds.

"Now this one, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru firmly directed, placing his hand on Kohaku's shoulder. The youngster's gaze swung back to his older brother's face, and then he wriggled out of Kagome's arms and sidled over. Tightening his grip, the young lord declared, "This human is my friend."

Kohaku noticed that though Inuyasha was small, he was sure on his feet, showing more agility than your average human toddler. The taijiya held out a hand, saying, "It is an honor to meet my friend's packmate. I am Kohaku Yamauchi, and Midori welcomes you, Inuyasha-sama." The hanyou clambered into his lap and reached up to pat his freckled cheek, and the teen ducked his head to make it easier for Inuyasha to reach. After much sniffing and a tiny lick, the youngster stole a look in Kagome's direction, and Kohaku chuckled. "You can go back to her if you want."

As the young woman welcomed the hanyou back with open arms, Sesshoumaru edged closer and inquired, "Is she what they believe?"

"What have you heard?"

"That she is the embodiment of one of Midori's three great treasures." Watching as Kagome bumped noses with his little brother, he murmured, "She is the Shikon Miko returned."

"Midoriko-sama?" Kohaku gasped.

Sesshoumaru met his startled gaze and nodded. "If it is true, many will want her power."

"But..." he began, though he quickly closed his mouth. He couldn't exactly assert prior claim, for strictly speaking, she was only his big sister's friend. _Sango_ actually had more right to her than he did.

His misery must have been obvious, for the heir to the West gently touched his arm and declared, "I will lend you my strength while you continue to watch over her."

Blushing faintly, Kohaku looked to see if Kagome had overheard, but she was too caught up in coaxing grumbling noises out of a happily squirming hanyou. Reaching over to reciprocate Sesshoumaru's touch, he mumbled an earnest, "Thank you."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on June 20, 2011. 1,439 words.


	27. My Own

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this important chat... especially for the one with big plans for the future. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**My Own**

Kagome had been cooing about Sesshoumaru's little brother for days, and Kohaku could understand the appeal. The baby hanyou _was_ sweet. However, she startled him badly when out of the blue, she announced, "Someday, I want a hanyou of my own!"

Sango favored her with a long look and replied, "They're pretty hard to come by."

"Don't be silly!" Kagome enthused. "Midori is full of demons!"

"I'm not following you." Shaking her head, Sango rephrased, "At least I _hope_ I'm confused here. Are you trying to say you want to become a demon's mate?"

"Yep!"

Kohaku felt the blood drain from his face. "But that would be... _bad_," he protested lamely.

"How can you _say_ that?" Kagome argued. "Inuyasha is the cutest thing ever!"

"I'll grant you that, but you can't just _decide_ to bond with a demon!" Sango retorted. "Most would never even consider it!"

"The Western Lord fell in love with a human," she stubbornly pointed out. "So it's _possible_!"

Sango's brows drew together. "He's the exception. According to Father, he's _always_ been an exception."

"If you want a hanyou to hold, Sesshoumaru-sama will share," Kohaku suggested.

"That's not the _same_," Kagome sighed, almost pouting. "Besides... I _like_ youkai!"

"So do I," Sango sternly interjected. "But that doesn't mean I'd want to fall in love with one."

"Why not?"

"Heartbreak," offered a quiet voice. Shippo must have come in through the open window, for he sat beneath it. The kitsune's gaze rested briefly on Kohaku, then settled on the young miko trainee. "You're forgetting something, aren't you, Kagome-chan?"

"I am?"

"Humans and demons can know peace... and fall in love... but even love cannot overcome _every_ difference," the kitsune gently explained. "Lady Izayoi's love was strong enough to stay sweet in spite of the inevitable tragedy of her choice."

"Tragedy?" Kagome echoed, her voice barely a whisper.

"Her mate's grief will linger for centuries, and her son will grow up without his mother. It broke her heart to leave them."

Kohaku watched Kagome's face carefully, needing for her to understand, so he saw the moment when she cast aside her foolish plan. Sympathy welled up, and her lip trembled as she whispered, "Poor Inuyasha!"

Shippo was by her side in an instant, offering a brightly-colored handkerchief. "It _is_ sad, but I'm sure Lady Izayoi would be _glad_ to know that someone who likes youkai as much as you do is doting on her little boy."

"I do! I will!" she promised.

Shippo casually took her hand in his and gazed intently into her face. "Out of curiosity, did you have your eye on any _particular_ demon for this little scheme of yours?"

Her cheeks colored slightly, but she murmured, "Not really."

"If you say so," the redhead replied in sing-song tones. He beckoned Kohaku over before blithely adding, "Whoever wins your heart will gain a treasure. Until then, we'll help you guard it."

She blinked and murmured, "Erm... thanks?"

In one deft movement, Shippo caught Kohaku's hand and joined it with hers before suggesting, "Why don't you two go pay that little hanyou a visit?"

"Can we?" she begged, giving the thirteen-year old a pleading look.

Kohaku's voice cracked when he answered, "If you want."

With a happy little squeal, she tugged him towards the door. He shot the smug kitsune a grateful look, then blushed to his roots when he caught sight of Sango's startled expression. Ducking his head, he did his best to concentrate on the moment, for it wasn't every day that Kagome held his hand. Still, as they hurried into shoes and out the door, his stomach did a series of flip-flops for an entirely different reason. There was no doubt about it. Sango _knew_.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on July 6, 2011. 621 words.


	28. Favor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief exchange... especially for the flustered one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Favor**

Sango caught Hiraikotsu's strap and brought the giant boomerang around in a smooth movement that had taken most of her sixteen years to achieve. Strength on strength, skill on skill—Uncle Hideki didn't advocate shortcuts when it came to training, especially with demon-forged weaponry.

'_He is close,'_ whispered a voice she'd only been able to hear since midwinter.

"Who?"

'_The one who stirs your heart.' _

Miroku strolled onto the practice field, and she muttered, "You have a funny way of describing hate."

'_And you have a funny way of showing favor.' _

Rapping Hiraikotsu with her knuckles, she gruffly called, "What do _you_ want?"

"A word!" Miroku cheerfully replied.

"No."

"_Not_ the one I had in mind."

"It's the _only_ one you'll hear from me!" Sango retorted.

"Ah. In that case, I've changed my mind."

Momentarily thrown off, she asked, "About what?"

"About what I want," he patiently supplied, gathering her free hand in both of his. "How about another kiss?"

"No!" Sango snapped, her cheeks flaming. "Never again!"

"I'll agree to your terms on one condition," he smiled, gently tracing the callouses on her palm. "I'll give you _never_… if you'll put it off until tomorrow."

Her eyes were briefly drawn to his lips, which quirked. Panicking, Sango brought the end of Hiraikotsu down on his head, and the monk dropped like a stone. "Oh, crap!" she muttered. "Did I kill the idiot?"

'_He has a hard head,'_ the weapon noted. With a teasing lilt, it added, _'And you held back.'_

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week 254—Never Again. Originally posted on July 5, 2011. 250 words.


	29. Little Brother

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this modern twist... especially for the one whose perspectives are changing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Little Brother**

When the campers returned to Midori the following summer, Sango watched Kohaku with keen interest. Ever since he'd taken top honors at the midwinter tournament, she'd been _trying_ to look at him as a fellow taijiya rather than as her little brother, but it wasn't easy. At fourteen, his face had lost all the lingering softness of childhood, but a stubborn sprinkling of freckles lent him a boyish air. Also, he was still shorter than most boys his age, but that couldn't last much longer. Uncle Hideki predicted a summer growth spurt.

With skills she usually reserved for avoiding the notice of monkish perverts, Sango kept to the fringes to see what Kohaku would do when Kagome stepped off the bus. Much to her surprise, she spotted Shippo first, but once the redhead bounded into view, it was simple enough to find her best friend. The young woman walked beside the kitsune, talking excitedly while he gently steered her over to where Kohaku waited. _Figures our resident meddler already sniffed out the crush, but why's he encouraging him? _

Now that she knew what to look for, Kohaku's feelings were painfully obvious. He stood ramrod straight and shyly offered his hand in greeting, and true to form, Kagome ignored formalities and threw her arms around him for a welcome hug that turned his ears pink.

Sango noticed with interest that her brother and Kagome were pretty much eye-to-eye, but that didn't put them on equal footing. _He's practically a village hero, but Kagome will probably never see him as anything but another younger brother. _Catching a fleeting glimpse of the longing expression on Kohaku's face as he fell in step beside Shippo, Sango sighed and shook her head. _She's going to break his heart._

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community iyfic contest and their prompt for Week 258—Unsung Hero. Posted on August 16, 2011. 293 words.


	30. Look at Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this sparring session... especially for the one who's eager to learn. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Look at Me**

Something had changed this year. Actually, _several_ things had changed, and because Kohaku had always paid attention to such things, he could readily list them. The Western Lord and his inu-youkai had returned to Midori quite early in the spring, while the snow lay thick on the mountains, and Kouga's pack turned up a week later. The kitsune followed them within days, but Shippo had been suspiciously absent amidst his bushy-tailed brethren. _His_ return had coincided with that of the summer campers. Indeed, he'd been riding on the same bus as Kagome.

"Come at me again!" Kouga directed, beckoning him forward. "Faster this time!"

"Sure," Kohaku agreed, a little breathless, but certainly ready for more.

There was a completely reasonable explanation for the early gathering of youkai, for the wolf pack had been given space on the edge of town to establish their own compound. Since the inu-youkai had sponsored the wolves, they'd offered their assistance, and the kitsune... well, they just liked to be in the middle of everything. However, Kohaku had been under Uncle Hideki's tutelage for long enough to recognize ranks when he saw them. Though they were arrayed around the village in the most casual of manners, if Midori were to suddenly come under siege from some outside force, they couldn't have been better-prepared.

Kouga ducked under Kohaku's swing, tapping the teen's knees to let him know he _could _have put him on his back if he'd wanted. "Not quick enough," the wolf gruffly taunted.

_Easy for you to say. _Pointless though it was to try to keep up with his friend, the fourteen-year-old kicked out, grunting softly when his sparring partner stayed put long enough for him to make contact.

Releasing the taijiya's heel, Kouga leapt lightly backwards, and urged, "Again!"

While Kohaku might have liked to be a little more in the loop, he was equally reluctant to ask his father why the famously protective Western Lord had seen fit to strengthen their defenses. If the inu-youkai had been concerned for his hanyou son, measures would have been taken _last_ year. Nope. No matter how he looked at it, the common denominator was Kagome.

"Ready or not!" Kouga warned, darting forward. Even though the wolf-youkai moved at a fraction of the speeds he was capable of, Kohaku barely had time to react. Three taps in rapid succession slipped under his guard, but he managed to block a fourth touch before a splash of red and white pulled his attention away from his opponent. The wolf biffed the back of his head and said, "You're leaving yourself wide open."

Ducking his head, the teen sheepishly murmured, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, idiot," the wolf replied. "Go greet your she-miko."

Rubbing self-consciously at his freckled nose, he whispered, "She's not mine."

"Uh-huh," Kouga drawled.

Casting a sidelong glance at the young woman headed their way, he softly added, "And she's here to watch _you_."

Leaning close, the pack leader frankly suggested, "Then do something to draw her attention!"

Kohaku blinked, and Kouga smirked.

One positive upshot of the early influx was definitely the extra time he'd been able to spend with the leader of the wolves. Kohaku had trained with the pack nearly every day since their arrival, and Kouga's fighting style was very different than any of the kinds handed down among the taijiya. Wolves made the most of their strength and agility, and their acrobatics appealed to Kohaku, who'd learned his fair share of tumbling from Shippo.

As Kagome drew closer, Kouga did a quick back-step to give some room, then dropped to one knee and offered his hands, fingers laced to provide a foothold. "Like we practiced," he casually commanded, though his twitching tail betrayed his excitement.

Taking a deep breath, Kohaku bolted towards his friend, timing his steps so his final footfall landed him in Kouga's capable hands. With a growled exclamation, the wolf heaved upwards, launching the teen into the air. Although his earliest efforts had amounted to clumsy flailing, Kohaku had practiced enough by now to manage a flip-twist combo before his spotter neatly caught him and set him on his feet directly in front of a gaping Kagome.

"Wow!" the seventeen-year-old breathed, sounding properly awed by his feat. "That's new!"

"Yeah," he replied, unable to help the blush that snuck across his face. "It's new."

"What's it for?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kouga smoothly offered an offhand explanation of some kind of longstanding wolvish tradition that didn't make a whole lot of sense to either human. After she joined some friends under a nearby shade tree to watch the rest of their practice, the demon elbowed him and remarked, "She bought it."

"Bought what?" Kohaku asked, at a loss. "You mean this _isn't_ a tradition among wolf youkai?"

"Oh, it's traditional in just about _every_ culture, near as I can tell," Kouga assured with a smirk. "It's called 'trying to impress a female.'"

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on August 29, 2011. 821 words.


	31. Hot Water

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief... especially for the one who travels with his own pack of fanboys. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Hot Water**

Miroku didn't require a hot spring in order to get into hot water, but it certainly helped things along one fine evening in June. Humming cheerfully under his breath, Miroku led his posse of tanuki through the tangle of bushes that grew up against the tall fence surrounding Midori's communal bathing area. Normally, Shippo would have been standing guard in a nearby tree, but he and Kohaku had gone off together into the mountains on some kind of hunting expedition. Their timing was excellent, for the nineteen-year-old monk had been watching for an opportunity to approach Sango.

"Where are we going, Miroku-sama?" whispered Shichi curiously.

"This is where the humans gather to bathe," announced Roku with a wise nod.

"Isn't the door is on the _other_ side?" asked Hachi cautiously.

"Are we going to bathe with the humans?" muttered bashful little Kyuu. "I think I'd like the river better."

Lifting a finger to his lips, Miroku replied, "Shh!"

Leaves rustled softly as he snuck close enough that the first whiffs of mineral-rich steam reached his nose. Tendrils of vapor rose towards the twilit sky, and Miroku hastily scanned for gaps in the weathered bamboo, wanting to find a vantage point while there was still light enough to see. _I seem to remember a good spot right around... aha!_

The clutch of nervous youkai stood by, wringing their paws. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," Shichi whined.

Roku rolled his eyes and said, "Miroku-sama has his eye on a female."

"A worthy female?" inquired Kyuu, his dark eyes sparkling hopefully.

"A strong female," confirmed Roku smugly.

"A fierce fighter!" added Hachi admiringly.

Kyuu blinked happily. "Will she be a good mate?"

"Mmm," Roku hummed skeptically. "She has rebuffed him more than once."

"More than twice," Hachi interjected.

"More than any of the others," Shichi confirmed.

Miroku shot a quelling look at the quartet of tanuki. "Shh!"

Sango was seventeen now, tall and shapely... and old enough to know her own mind on matters of the heart. Sadly, Miroku had been unable to _change_ her mind since making his intentions clear two summers ago. Every glare and toss of her hair only solidified his conviction that the fiery taijiya was the woman he wanted. _Sango is perfect, but she is hard to get... and she is __not__ playing._

"Is Miroku-sama going to display for her?" guessed Kyuu.

"I think Miroku-sama is here to _peep_," replied Hachi with a soft sigh.

"Now, now," chided the young monk. "Do not assume the worst! In a way, this is a demonstration of my high regard for the lovely Sango."

"Is that so?" questioned Kyuu.

"So-so," muttered Roku, his paw making a quick see-saw motion.

Miroku located a slight bow in the wood that allowed a glimpse of steaming water. Pitching his voice low, he explained, "I am merely searching for inspiration. Surely if my eyes behold her beauty, I will be able to think of a way to woo her."

The tanuki shifted restlessly and traded several looks before Hachi pointed out, "Your lady has not yet entered the enclosure."

"Yes, but she usually bathes around this time."

Kyuu tugged at his ear and innocently inquired, "Then who is Miroku-sama watching now?"

"Shh!" the monk hissed, for at that moment, Kagome's laughter reached his ears. _Ah! This is perfect! Come my way, darling Sango!_

"Miroku-sama, we should go," pled Shichi.

"Quickly!" agreed Kyuu.

The monk urgently lifted a hand, his eyes trained on the shifting mists, straining for a glimpse of the woman who had his heart under her heel. "A little longer," he begged. Leaning his forehead against the fence, he clenched his fist and whispered, "Please?"

"M-m-miroku-sama?" stammered Hachi.

_There!_ A figure was emerging from the swirl of steam—lithe, graceful, shapely. The young man's heart lurched... just as a hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder. With a start, Miroku looked up into stern brown eyes. Shippo had been his nemesis for so long, he'd failed to take into account an even more formidable guardian. "Good evening, sir," he greeted lamely, glancing around to confirm that his four tagalongs had abandoned him.

"Miroku-kun, isn't it?" Mr. Yamauchi inquired, his voice deadly soft. "I believe we're due for a little chat."

Facing Sango's irritation was something the young man did with reckless abandon, but earning her father's ire could destroy all his hopes for the future. The time had come to choose his words with great care. Drawing himself up, Miroku quietly answered, "Yes, sir. Past due."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community** iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week #252—Out of the Frying Pan. 754 words. Originally posted on Father's Day, June 19, 2011!


	32. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this day of rest... especially for the observant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Escape**

The next rest day, Sango and Kagome had their heads together during breakfast, discussing how to spend their free time. One plan after another was discarded until finally, Mr. Yamauchi spoke up. "The Western Lord mentioned in passing that his son is growing restless. His responsibilities keep him close to home lately."

Kohaku quietly announced, "I already told Sesshoumaru-sama that I would be over."

"You girls could lend a hand so the young lord can get out for a while?" the headman suggested.

"If he _lets_ us," Sango remarked with a small smile. "He takes his obligation _very_ seriously."

"Of course he does," Kohaku defended. "His little brother draws a lot of attention."

Kagome giggled and said, "That's just because Inuyasha is so _adorable_!"

"True," Mr. Yamauchi conceded. "But not all the attention is favorable. Despite all our efforts, there are many who refuse to accept hanyou."

"I think that's silly," the miko trainee retorted with a small pout.

The headman bowed his head and intoned, "May _many_ be guided by your example, young lady."

With a bright smile, Kagome turned to her best friend and asked, "So... a little puppy-sitting today?"

"Fine with me," Sango agreed.

Leaning close to Kohaku, she next sweetly inquired, "You don't mind if we tag along, do you?"

"You're always welcome," he replied, his eyes locked onto his rice bowl.

Sango cast a sidelong glance at her brother, whose ears had a suspiciously pink cast.

* * *

An inu-youkai guard welcomed three humans and one small two-tail through the front gate, but Kohaku no longer needed an escort to find his way around the compound. He knew all of Sesshoumaru's favorite places and guided the young women with unerring confidence towards the quiet garden in the back corner of the dogs' territory. Sure enough, in front of a graceful little gazebo half-hidden by pale, pointed maple leaves, he found the young lord. He sat upon the grass, patiently rolling a bright, red ball for his baby brother. The little hanyou pounced on the plaything with a treble growl, then held it up with a grin that showed off tiny fangs. "Hnn... we have guests, Inuyasha."

The toddler's wide golden eyes blinked, then he sniffed. Belatedly, the turned to look their way, and Kohaku couldn't help smiling at the hanyou's obvious chagrin. Even at a very young age, it was clear that Inuyasha wanted to keep up with his big brother. Then, the little guy's ears pricked back up, and to Kohaku's surprise, he jumped between them and Sesshoumaru and began to growl.

Right away, Kagome asked, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Puzzled, Kohaku crouched and offered his hands, adding, "I _know_ you know us."

Sesshoumaru gently tapped the hanyou's shoulder and explained, You have brought a strange youkai into our territory. It is natural for him to be concerned."

"He hasn't met Kirara?" Sango asked, taking a seat on the grass.

"He hasn't! Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" Kagome apologized. "It didn't even occur to me that the might not get along!"

The young lord waved a hand dismissively. "Introductions can be made." This time, the older sibling placed himself between the newcomer and the scowling youngster. Inuyasha clung to his brother's hakama and bared his fangs at the red-eyed cat, who only blinked back in a placid manner. With a deep bow, the inu-youkai declared, "I am Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Dog General and heir to the Western Lands. Our house proudly upholds the treaty forged by Midoriko's sacrifice, and our respect extends to you, Kirara. You are welcome in our home."

The little feline leapt from Kagome's arms and wound her way around Sesshoumaru's boots, purring loudly. Inuyasha bravely held his ground, though he looked unhappy to have to share access to his brother's leg with a cat. "Shoo," he scolded, waggling his fingers at her.

"Show proper courtesy to one older and wiser than you," chided Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's ears drooped, and the young lord addressed himself to the two-tail once more. "Are the stories true?"

Kagome glanced at the taijiya siblings and whispered, "Why is he talking to a cat?"

"Neko-youkai," Sango corrected seriously. "Kirara may not be able to speak, but she's sentient."

"Oooh," the miko trainee replied.

Kohaku's lips quirked into a fond smile, and he gently reminded, "Kirara _isn't_ a pet."

"I _know_ that!" she protested, but it was obvious she'd forgotten. Kirara had gone home with the young woman after the previous summer. Knowing Kagome, the little demon had probably endured several months of cuddling and baby talk.

"She is a guardian," Sesshoumaru interjected. "Well equipped to defend the one she protects."

"I don't know about that," Kagome giggled. "I mean, she's smarter than any cat I've ever met, but she never so much as hissed at any of my friends."

The young lord tipped his head to one side. "I doubt she would transform if there was no threat."

Sango gasped, and Kohaku murmured, "That's right. I remember those stories!"

"Wh-what?" Kagome demanded, looking from face to face. "Kirara might be youkai, but she looks just like a cute little kitty... who happens to have two tails."

Sesshoumaru gaze slanted to the neko-youkai, and he gravely inquired, "Will you show us what you are capable of?"

With a small _meep_, Kirara bounded a few paces away, then turned to face the gathered friends. Flames whooshed along with an outpouring of youki, and suddenly, they were faced by a large, saber-toothed predator. Kagome's gasp came out as a squeak.

Kohaku was amazed, but he was even more amused by Inuyasha's reaction to the change. With a small _yip_, he tumbled backwards, landing on his rump in the soft grass. One soft whimper later, and he was using the claws on his fingers and toes to clamber right up his big brother's leg. He didn't stop scrabbling until his face was hidden in the hair at the back of Sesshoumaru's neck.

The young lord sighed, and with a pained expression, he extracted the frightened boy and propped him against his hip. A soft pat on the head seemed enough to settle Inuyasha down, but Kagome's excitement was on the rise.

"Kirara, that was _amazing_!" she exclaimed. "Have you _always_ been able to do that?"

Sango chuckled and asked, "Isn't that obvious?"

"But this is _incredible_!" Kagome continued. "I mean... do _all_ youkai have the ability to change like this?"

"Some do," Sesshoumaru replied bemusedly. "I am surprised your lessons have not covered something so basic."

"Oh, it's part of the curriculum," Sango quickly assured.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Erm... I must have missed that lesson?"

Kohaku met her gaze, and the young woman sheepishly ducked her head. "I didn't exactly keep up with my assigned reading this year."

"_Again_?" Sango sighed. "Kaede-baba is sure to give you extra lessons."

"I know, I know," she murmured, but her attention had already wandered back to Kirara. Holding out her hand, she asked, "It's hard to believe you're the same sweet kitty." The neko-youkai sat on her haunches and curled her tails around her feet. With a rumbling call, she invited their approach, and both girls happily moved in to hug and pet her. "So soft!" Kagome exulted. Then she asked, "What _else_ can you do?"

"She flies," Sesshoumaru announced, preening a little over his superior knowledge.

"Really?" Kagome asked, radiating disbelief.

"It is not uncommon," he retorted loftily.

Her eyes widened. "You can fly, too?"

"I can."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, that must be so _exciting_!"

"Hnn," he agreed. Glancing at Kirara, he inquired, "Can you carry two?"

The feline responded with a genteel yowl.

Golden eyes alight, Sesshoumaru suggested, "How about a race? I will take the males; you will take the females."

Kirara stood and turned, presenting her back to the seventeen-year-olds. Sango didn't even hesitate to climb aboard. "I've always wanted to try midair maneuvers!" she exclaimed. "Uncle Hideki tells all those stories about his grandfather riding dragons! Remember, Kohaku?"

The fourteen-year-old nodded, quietly amused that his sister would look at flight as training instead of fun. As Kagome struggled to mount, Kohaku turned to Sesshoumaru. He was a full head taller than the young lord now, but that made little difference. As always, he deferred to his youkai friend. "What would you like me to do, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hold Inuyasha."

With a short bow, Kohaku formally replied, "I thank you for your trust."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer, ostensibly to pass along his pint-sized burden, but he met the other boy's gaze and gravely murmured, "_I_ thank _you_."

"For what?"

He considered his words and chose one. "Escape."

Holding out his hands to Inuyasha, Kohaku quietly promised, "I'll come more often."

With a wry little smirk, Sesshoumaru replied, "I will be here."

Kagome whooped with laughter, and they turned to see Kirara bounding into the sky, flames dancing around her ankles. Not to be left behind, Sesshoumaru quickly gathered a cloud of youki and directed Kohaku to his usual seat between his feet. Clawed hands rested lightly on the taijiya's shoulders as gave chase, swiftly gaining speed until Inuyasha chortled in delight. "It's fun, isn't it," Kohaku confided to the little one.

"Go! Go!" the hanyou urged.

Sesshoumaru was only too eager to oblige, and they quickly closed the distance. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at them and let go of Sango's waist long enough to wave furiously. Kohaku smiled softly and waved back. She was always lively, and he thought her lovely, especially at times like this, when her face was flushed with excitement and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Can we catch her?" he asked wistfully.

His friends hands tightened briefly on his shoulders. "Of which _her_ do you speak?"

Kohaku blinked and blushed. "You, too?" he asked in aggrieved tones.

"Hnn." With a small smirk, Sesshoumaru said, "I have noticed something about your miko. She is not very astute."

"I don't think she likes to study."

He shook his head and explained, "She does not always see what is in front of her, but once she sees, she accepts."

"I wonder when she'll see me," Kohaku murmured. "Or _if_."

Sesshoumaru made a soft grumbling sound, and the taijiya looked up in surprise, for his friend rarely showed any impatience in dealing with humans. The inu-youkai seemed about to say something, but then he sighed and gently squeezed Kohaku's shoulders. "That is not for me to say."

Tipping his head back to study Sesshoumaru's calm face, Kohaku asked, "If you have something to say, I will listen."

Once more, the young lord considered his words with care. Finally, he advised, "If you escape her notice, then make escape impossible."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week #261—Cabin Fever. Originally posted on September 13, 2011. 1,774 words.


	33. Spurt

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this morning interlude, especially for the one who realizes something important. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Spurt**

Kohaku cast another sidelong glance in Shippo's direction. The kitsune had been acting stranger by the day, and the teen wished he could figure out _why_. His green eyes watched him with idle intensity, and all four of his tails were in constant motion. It was as close to patient waiting as Shippo could get, but Kohaku was stumped as to what the kitsune was waiting _for_.

Finishing his breakfast, he excused himself from the table, but the redhead called, "Wait a moment, Kohaku."

He glanced back curiously, but Shippo only raised a finger, signaling for patience. It was actually five or six moments later when a sleep-tousled Kagome shuffled into the room, late as usual. Kohaku couldn't help but smile at the sight she made in lavender pajamas with laughing dolphins on them. Covering a yawn, she offered a drowsy, "G'morning."

"Morning," he echoed seriously, including Kirara in his greeting. The little feline was curled in Kagome's arms, but with a soft _meep_, she sprang up onto his shoulder and rubbed her face against his cheek. He grinned in delight at her boldness, reaching up to scratch behind the neko-youkai's ears. Kirara rumbled happily and used both tails for balance as she tiptoed around the back of his neck to his other shoulder.

She was giving the other side of Kohaku's face the same treatment when Shippo casually remarked, "Funny thing, how cats always look for the highest perch."

Kohaku had never been given to clumsiness, but he took a step forward, changed his mind, then staggered back, managing to tangle his ankles together. With an ungainly wobble, he slumped to the floor, staring into Kagome's startled face with wide eyes.

Kirara mewed a complaint, leaping back into the miko's arms. "Are you all right?" she asked concernedly.

"Y-ye–" he tried, but his voice warbled between registers. Clearing his throat, he bravely answered, "Yes, thank you."

Five minutes later, he was up a tree with Shippo, waving his hands and trying to find words. Finally, he blurted, "How long have I been taller?"

"Three days," the kitsune smugly replied. "Slowpoke."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #132—Slump. My contest entry was trimmed to 250 words, but this is the unpruned version, which stands at 351 words. Originally posted on August 18, 2011.


	34. Not I

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this meeting of minds... especially for the one who has nothing to say. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Not I**

There were times when Kohaku couldn't tell if his father had simply forgotten he was in the room... or if he was being allowed to listen in on village matters because, as future leader of Midori, he was expected to watch and learn. Today, he honestly wished he'd been closed out, for the conversation had taken a discomfiting turn.

"That child harbors more power than all the other trainees put together," the Western Lord declared with authority. "In theory, she represents a serious threat."

Mr. Yamauchi earnestly countered, "If you _truly_ believed Kagome-chan was a danger, would your son be so often in her arms?"

"Inuyasha _has_ taken to her," he conceded with a deep chuckle.

"It might have been better if Kagome _was_ dangerous," Shippo opined, his green eyes on the ceiling as he lounged on the tatami mats. "Treasures are often hunted."

"Which is why we need to _do_ something," Mr. Yamauchi reiterated.

"She is _already_ under our protection," the Western Lord stated stubbornly.

Kohaku shifted uncomfortably at the increasing tension in the room. His father rarely disagreed with the inu-youkai, but he was pressing a point he'd obviously tried to make before. "The Shikon Miko was a remarkable woman," he asserted. "In my great-grandmother's version of the stories, you _loved_ her."

The village founder's face went completely blank, and Shippo casually interjected, "Yama-kun, your great-grandmother was a hopeless romantic."

"But...!"

The Western Lord dragged his hand wearily over his face. "Miss Higurashi is a child."

"She'll grow!"

"In that case, _you're_ a widower," retorted the inu-youkai with a surly expression.

Mr. Yamauchi blinked. "She's Sango's age!"

"You would quibble over two decades, but do not bat an eye over two millenia?"

Kohaku paled, and Shippo snorted. "I'm sure it would warm Kagome's heart to know that you to are fighting so hard _not_ to take her."

"Are you offering?" grumbled the headman.

Waving off the challenge, the kitsune said, "I _know_ you Yama-kun. Midori has three treasures, and you're hoping to bring them all together again."

To Kohaku's surprise, his father sheepishly protested, "She belongs here."

"She _isn't_ planning to stay," Shippo calmly announced.

The two combatants exchanged a quick glance, and the Western Lord curtly asked, "Oh?"

"You've had me tailing her for two years now, so I'm in a position to know," the kitsune drawled. "Like every other young woman in her class, she's trying to get into a Tokyo university."

"She would be safer here," the inu-youkai sighed.

"You'd feel better if she were here," corrected Shippo. "However, the two of you aren't likely to manufacture a good enough reason for her to stick around. Have you considered _telling_ her why you're so concerned about her future?"

The village's founder and headman exchanged a longer look, and Shippo sighed. With a sympathetic glance in Kohaku's direction, the redhead declared, "Face it, gentlemen. Unless something changes... and _soon_... next summer will be Kagome Higurashi's _last_ in Midori."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on October 3, 2011. 492 words.


	35. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this long-awaited rendezvous... especially for the one who remembers a very special promise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Rainy Day**

The clouds were lowering, and Kohaku could smell the coming rain. Normally, he would have run over to Sesshoumaru's to keep his friend company during the expected deluge, but Sango had been asked to carry a message to Totosai, leaving him alone with Kagome. He snuck a covert glance at the young woman, who was idly flipping through the pages of a book. _Is this my chance?_

Making up his mind, the fourteen-year-old took a slow breath to calm his nerves. "Kagome, are you busy?"

"There are plenty of things I'd rather be doing," she quipped, offering a half-hearted smile.

It was a step in the right direction. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" she cheerfully agreed. "Where to? The wolf clan's place? Or maybe to visit Inuyasha?"

"No," he replied seriously. "I had something else in mind."

"Oh, you planned ahead! This should be interesting!" Kagome hurried into her shoes and stepped out onto the front porch, apparently noticing the darkening sky for the first time. "Should we bring an umbrella?"

It was already in his hand, but he simply answered, "That's a good idea. Ready?"

She beamed, and he led the way into the woods. _If we go through the village, someone's sure to stop us... or worse, tag along._ The forest path would take twice as much time, but if it ensured some privacy, it was worth the effort.

Kagome giggled, and he glanced over his shoulder inquiringly. "This is so mysterious!" she explained. "You know all the secrets around here, don't you."

"I don't think there are that many secrets," he demurred.

Her expression turned skeptical. "_Something's_ been going on in Midori, and it _feels_ like a secret. One they're keeping from me!" With a small pout, she added, "Sesshoumaru's dad is the worst at hiding it. I can _tell_ he's worried."

_So she __has__ noticed?_ He was glad, because that meant she might start demanding answers... but not now, not today. "I wasn't thinking about secrets today," Kohaku countered, valiantly trying to steer the conversation back where he needed it to be. "I was thinking about promises."

"Really?" she asked, pausing to get her bearings. "Say, where does this trail lead?"

"This is one of the perimeter trails," he explained. "It goes around the village. We're headed to the other side." Just then, the sky opened up, and rain rattled through the leaves overhead. Opening the umbrella, he offered it to Kagome.

"We should share."

Kohaku shook his head and insisted, "I won't need it until we're in the open."

She reluctantly agreed, and their roundabout march resumed. To Kohaku's relief, they weren't spotted, and he guided her to the place where the trail opened onto the village's small cemetery. "I know where we are!" she whispered, glancing around. "I guess everyone else is indoors by now."

"Yes," he agreed, heartily grateful for the fact.

"You're getting wet," she scolded, waving for him to join her under the umbrella. "Is this where we're headed?"

"Almost there," he replied, his voice cracking. Pointing to a dark patch just visible through the downpour, he explained, "I wanted to go there."

"Midoriko's shrine?"

"Yes." Stepping to her side, he said, "We'll make a run for the cave."

"Right!" she gamely agreed, gripping the umbrella tightly.

Their dash was as clumsy as a three-legged race, and by the time they stumbled into the shelter offered by the cave, Kagome was laughing. "You need a bigger umbrella," she accused.

"Sorry," he murmured, cheeks darkening.

With a wry smile, she said, "It's okay. I seriously doubt a bigger umbrella would have helped. You make me feel so awkward!"

Since that's exactly how _he_ felt at the moment, her remark startled him. "I do?"

"You and the other taijiya move so gracefully," she pointed out with a regretful shake of her head. "I'm the one who slowed you down."

"N-not at all," he mumbled, giving the umbrella a shake and leaning it against the wall. The rain was really coming down now, hiding them from the village behind a grey curtain.

Peering around the shadowy tunnel, she asked, "So... what now?"

Getting straight to the point, he quietly reminded, "You made a promise to me."

"Did I?"

"Yes." It had never even occurred to him that Kagome might not remember her promise, and he nervously added, "A promise for when I grew taller than you."

For a moment, she seemed confused, but then her expression shifted. Surprise ebbed into something gentler, and she nodded once. "I _do_ remember my promise, Kohaku, but I never thought you'd ask me to keep it."

"Oh," he mumbled, dropping his gaze. A small part of him knew it would be most chivalrous to take it back, but a huge part of his heart clung stubbornly to hope. Lifting brown eyes pleadingly to hers, he whispered, "Please?"

For several heartbeats, she simply stared at him, but then she resolutely agreed, "I _did_ promise... and I'm sorry for making it difficult for you to ask. Let's make your first kiss nicer than mine was."

He blinked in surprise. "I'd think Miroku was pretty good since he gets so much practice."

"Erm... _true_," she admitted, a faint blush creeping onto her face. "But I don't think he was... that is to say... erm. He was only kissing me to get Sango's attention, so he didn't really want to kiss _me_."

Once again, he felt a surge of anger towards the young monk. "I'm sorry," he offered seriously.

She shook her head and turned the question around on him. "But you really do want my kiss?"

"Yes, please."

The seventeen-year-old softly admitted, "I didn't know."

"I know," he replied, hoping he hadn't made a mistake by bringing his feelings to her attention.

"I _do_ care about you, Kohaku," she offered, studying his face as if she'd never seen him before.

He only nodded, for words failed him.

With a sigh, she said, "I don't want things to become awkward between us."

Kohaku hummed an affirmative, though between the hiss of rain and the hammering of his heart, he wasn't sure it was audible.

Kagome stepped closer and murmured, "You really _are_ taller."

"A little." He straightened, anxious to prove that he had the right to ask.

With a serious expression, she said, "I want us to still be friends after this, but for a little while, we'll be more than friends."

"M-more?" he echoed faintly.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, edging further into his personal space. "Just for now."

Unsure what else to say, he mumbled, "Thank you."

Her lips curved upwards, but she wasn't laughing at him. Instead, she filled the awkward silence with soft words. "I think it's some kind of rule that the first kisses aren't perfect, so you can have a few practice ones." She pressed one hand over his pounding heart and gazed expectantly into his face, generously offering, "Relax. There's no hurry."

Brown eyes widened. "R-really?"

"I told you," she retorted. "I want your first kiss to be nice."

Kohaku was sort of torn. It would have been better if Kagome was kissing him because she _wanted_ to, but at least his first kiss was going to be everything he could have hoped for... probably. There was still a rather daunting gap to close, and this was the worst possible time to lose his nerve. Moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue, he asked, "May I?"

"You may."

And he hesitated. _Is this really okay?_ She gazed at him so calmly, untouched by his inner turmoil. A sudden thought occurred to him, and his stomach sank.

Her brows drew together. "What's the matter?"

"Am I being as selfish as Miroku?" he asked.

"I think you're being sweet," she countered. "I'll admit, I never expected a confession, but this is all really sort of romantic."

A few of his worries lifted, and he managed a bashful smile. "Okay."

"Well?" she prompted.

He blinked. "Uhh... what?"

Kagome laughed softly, then went up on tiptoe, pressing her lips briefly to his. "Like that," she said lightly. "Now, you try."

Leaning closer, he brushed his lips uncertainly against hers, quickly pulling back.

"Another, please," she whispered, her gaze steady. "If you really want to kiss me, you should _really_ kiss me."

Kohaku knew that she was giving him a chance; he also understood that it was probably his only chance. It's not as if a few kisses were going to make her return his feelings, no matter how desperately he wished they could. He felt foolish, and to his embarrassment, his eyes began to sting. Fingertips brushed against his cheek, and he blinked back tears, feeling foolish.

"Do thoughtful people always think too hard?" Kagome asked with a smile. She gently guided his hand to her hip and said, "I'm right here."

His insides went to mush, for it was just like Kagome to try to help him while he fumbled. _I love her __so__ much_. Buoyed by a surge of long-held affection, his mouth found hers again. The soft kiss lingered longer this time.

"A little more," she encouraged, her words tickling lips that tingled.

He covered the hand still resting against his chest with his own and obeyed. This time, the kiss came much more easily, and his heart made a giddy sort of flip-flop over the way Kagome responded. _She's kissing me back! _

Kohaku's senses narrowed to a fuzzy-edged acuity that let the rest of the world fade away... and he gasped in recognition. She pulled away with a questioning look, but he murmured, "Wait." With much greater confidence, he pulled her snugly against his lean frame and renewed their kiss. He could have laughed, so great was his relief, for the headiness Kagome inspired was much the same as the adrenalin rush he experienced in battle. He was at his best when he found this edge. It was as if he'd trained his whole life to kiss her, and he couldn't have been happier.

Except that this couldn't last.

Kagome leaned away from him, and he let her go, gazing raptly into her face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed a little unsteady on her feet. Sliding his fingers downward, he trapped her wrist in the loose circle of his larger hand, registering her racing pulse. She wasn't calm any longer. If this were a battle—one he wished to win—this was _not_ the time to withdraw. He wanted more, but did she?

Her eyes drifted open, and she stared at him with something akin to wonder. "Satisfied?" she finally ventured.

Kohaku nodded, paused, then shook his head, saying, "You said there's no hurry."

"Erm... I did," she admitted slowly. "But I think we somehow exceeded a _few_ kisses."

"One more?" he requested gravely.

"Done practicing?" she asked, a bit of teasing in her tone.

"Yes." He saw the moment she yielded and acted immediately. Hand skimming up her spine to the nape of her neck, Kohaku claimed his final kiss. It began as a sort of thank-you kiss, but it quickly turned into an I'll-always-love-you kiss... until he lost track of reasons. All that mattered was how good he felt and how good she felt. One kiss blended into the next, then deepened. Her free hand found its way onto his shoulder, then around his neck, and he tasted the sweetest triumph of his life.

A crash of thunder startled them out of their clinch, and they stared at each other with startled eyes. She drew a shaky breath, but seemed at a loss for something to say. "Okay?" he asked tentatively.

Her answering smile wobbled, and she leaned against him, hiding her face against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered sorrowfully. "I really didn't know."

"You don't have to apologize," he assured huskily. "I don't want you to be sorry."

"No, no... I mean. I'm _not_, but..."

Wrapping his arms around her, Kohaku quashed all his wishes and wants in order to say, "I remember what you said, Kagome. This is only for now, but... can we stay a little longer?"

She turned her head and peered towards the entrance, where the rain still came steadily down. "I don't mind, but no more kisses," she cautioned.

"Is _this_ okay?" he asked quietly, indicating his embrace.

"For now," she echoed. He wanted to hold onto the moment almost as much as he wanted onto hold her, but all too soon, the rain slackened, and Kagome stirred. "We'll need to go back."

"I know," he acknowledged, though he would have preferred to go forward.

* * *

**End Note:** 2,107 words. Posted on October 18, 2011.


	36. Shirking

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this end-of-summer scene... especially for the one who knows their duty. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Shirking**

"Why me?" Kohaku mumbled.

Kaede pursed her lips, then said, "Nothing _else_ has worked thus far. Just do what you can."

With a sigh, he slipped out of the old miko's hut, a bundle of books in his arms. Head down, the fourteen-year-old reluctantly trudged towards home. The very last thing he wanted to be right now was the bearer of bad news, and he was fairly certain that's exactly how Kagome would view the delivery of the upcoming year's homework.

When the miko trainee opened the door to her room, he was somewhat taken aback by the explosion of belongings strewn across the floor. "What happened?" he ventured.

"I'm packing," she replied with a rueful smile. "It's always worse before it gets better." He hovered just inside the door as she returned to sorting, and she finally glanced at him. "What's up?"

Hugging the books to his chest, he blurted, "Do you like it here?"

"Yes!"

"But not well enough to study?"

Kagome's face fell, and he _hated_ having to be the one to broach a difficult subject. However, as future leader of Midori, he knew his duty... and that she was shirking hers. Keeping his voice low and stern, he pressed, "Kaede-baba is disappointed in your progress, and... so am I."

For a moment, she was too stunned to react, but then he caught a brief flash of temper in her eyes. Turning her back on him, she said, "I know I'm not a brilliant scholar. You don't have to rub it in."

He could tell from her tone that she was offended, and her anger broke his heart. "That's not what this is about, Kagome."

"What do you _want_, Kohaku?" she asked moodily.

There were so many things he wanted, but only if they were real. "I want you to care."

She whirled on him, eyes bright. "I _do_ care!"

"Not enough," he countered, feeling sick at heart. "You have never given us your best."

Surprise. Hurt. Anger. She stared at him in the heavy silence, then murmured, "Maybe it's _best_ if I don't come back here."

"Please, don't say that," he begged, his voice cracking. "We need you."

"For what?" she demanded unhappily. "I'm obviously useless."

A tear rolled down his cheek, but he held his ground. Carefully placing the books in her hands, he quietly urged, "Then change."

* * *

**End Note:** The drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest**, Week 262—Brilliance. My contest version was necessarily pruned to 250 words; this version stands at 393 words. Originally posted on September 20, 2011.


	37. Through the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this auspicious beginning... especially for the one who's trying. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Through the Storm**

Kohaku remained home with his sister while their father made the rounds, visiting family and friends on New Year's Day. Sango warmly greeted those who braved the foul weather to bring well wishes to the headman's house, and Kohaku nodded and smiled as old-timers slurped tea and rambled on about past years... and past storms. With a wry smile, he wondered how many of them he'd be carrying to their houses later.

A sharp rap sounded at the door, but Sango was on her way to the kitchen to refill trays of food. "Get that?"

"Sure," he called back, already moving towards the unmistakable blaze of youki on their front step. Kohaku blinked in surprise at the strange kitsune, but quickly ushered him in out of the storm, asking, "Where did you come from?"

"Tokyo!" he cheerfully replied. "I have a letter for one Kohaku Yamauchi."

"That's me," the teen said, accepting the fat envelope with a baffled expression.

While the redheaded courier accepted a place in the circle around the fire, Kohaku retreated to an out-of-the-way corner. The letter was from Kagome, and his hands trembled as he broke the seal. _She's never written. Could something be wrong? _Brown eyes quickly skimmed the first few lines, then slowed as a smile bloomed on his face.

The letter carried a long ramble of news—exams were grueling, she'd given up her club activities in order to have more time to study, and she'd found an excellent tutor lurking in the tree outside her window. _'Shippo says hello.' _Kagome wrapped up saying, _'I wanted __you__ to be the first person I wrote to this year. I'm trying. I promise.'_

Kohaku's smile wobbled, so enormous was his relief. Not only had Kagome reached out to him even after he'd been stern with her, she'd taken his request to heart. The year was off to a promising start.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their theme for Contest #139—Fowl/Foul. My contest entry was necessarily pruned to 250, but this version stands at 314 words. Originally posted on November 24, 2011.


	38. Wait Up

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief encounter... especially for the one who's very likely away without leave. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Wait Up**

Sango pretended not to notice when the annual influx of summer campers didn't include a certain amorous monk. She'd shrugged it off, then squared her shoulders. It was to be expected. Miroku was twenty, well beyond the age when visitors picked up a normal life. _He's probably off at some university, far from our mountain. _"Good riddance," she grumbled.

_Well, well... better late than never_, remarked Hiraikotsu blandly, startling Sango from her thoughts.

"What...?" she began, but her mouth snapped shut when she spotted a familiar figure strolling up the mountain road. Three weeks late. And smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world. "You!" she exclaimed, suddenly furious.

"Me," agreed Miroku, leaning upon his staff as he searched her face. "You're a welcome sight, my dear Sango."

"I'm not your _dear_ anything!" she automatically snapped.

"On the contrary," he returned amiably. "Which brings me to my point."

His abruptness threw her off, and she eyed him warily. "Let's hear it."

"Mushin kidnapped me!" he dramatically revealed. "Since last autumn, it's been one temple after another, and he doesn't mean to stop for another few years."

"Oh," she said blankly. "Is that where you were?"

Miroku's eyes twinkled. "Did I make you wonder?"

"N-no!"

"You're a terrible liar," he replied warmly.

"Your plans are not my concern," she retorted loftily.

"Not so." Miroku held her gaze and bluntly asked, "Will you wait for me?"

Her grip on Hiraikotsu slipped.

_Face him as you would any opponent, _warned her weapon. _Answer his challenge!_

Sango straightened and demanded, "Must you always try my patience?"

"For a little longer."

"And after that?"

"For as long as you'll have me," he promised.

To her annoyance, color seeped into her cheeks, so she delivered her answer with a stern glare. "Fine."

With a gusty sigh, he murmured, "Thank goodness." And with that, he turned to go.

"You walked all the way up here just for that?"

"Yes," he candidly replied. "Why? Would you like something more?"

Sango hesitated, but Miroku did not. His kiss promised more than he was free to give... yet. As he walked away, the spring in his step matched the skip of her heart.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community** iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week 269—Dirt. My contest entry was necessarily pruned to 250, but this version stands at 365 words. Originally posted on November 22, 2011.


End file.
